


Kept

by Snowawe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Criminal Louis, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Dubious Consent, Harry in Panties, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Student Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowawe/pseuds/Snowawe
Summary: It had to have been over a week now, or maybe two, or maybe more than that. Truth was, Harry had no idea how long he had been there. He cringes at the thought, and at the ripe smell coming from his body. He hadn’t showered since he got here.He tugs at the chains that was connected to a hook over the bed. The cuffs around his wrists were tight, not so tight that they cut off circulation but tight enough so it left marks if Harry tried to tug on them to get lose....Harry was a normal nineteen year old student. Or that was until he, for reasons he didn't know, found himself locked up in a room, kidnapped by a stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

It had to have been over a week now, or maybe two, or maybe more than that. Truth was, Harry had no idea how long he had been there. He cringes at the thought, and at the ripe smell coming from his body. He hadn’t showered since he got here.

He tugs at the chains that was connected to a hook over the bed. The cuffs around his wrists were tight, not so tight that they cut off circulation but tight enough so it left marks if Harry tried to tug on them to get lose.

He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. The chains were long enough so he could get to the toilet and sink without any problem, but not so long so he could get to the shower. He looked at the shower longingly. What he wouldn’t give to have a proper shower right now. But a washcloth and the water from the sink would have to do. He tugged on his restraints as he tries to wash himself as best as he can. He still stinks. No matter how much he used the cloth now the smell wouldn’t go away. He’d had the same cloth and towel since he got here, and they were starting to smell rotten.

Ugh. He gave up trying to get himself to smell a little better and walks into the bedroom again. The range on his chains wasn’t long. He could get to the bathroom and the bedroom door, where there was a small opening at the bottom, like a cat door, where food was provided for him three times a day. He couldn’t actually get as far as getting his hands out of the opening at the bottom of the door, the trays of food were always provided by a long muscly arm that reached far into the room, placing the tray so it was in Harry’s reach.

There wasn’t much to do in the room, there had been a few books by the bed when he got there, but he had read them all, and he was getting more restless, and quite frankly bored by being locked in the room. Having nothing to occupy his mind with gave him time to think, too much time.

The memories of how he ended up here came back. He didn’t remember much. He had been walking home from the library at the college campus late at night, suddenly everything had gone dark. When he came to himself he was locked in this room. The first days he had been crying and pleading when he saw the arm providing his food. He had been so scared of what was going to happen, all the worst case scenarios had been playing in his mind. He had been kidnapped and locked in a room. He was sure that his captor was going to hurt him, and kill him, but that hadn’t happened yet.

Even though he was still chained up in a room, god knows where, being held by someone he had no idea who was, Harry was more calm about it now. He got the feeling that his captor would have hurt him by now if that was his intention. Still, he was a bit scared. He wants to go home, and he often cries himself to sleep when he thought about his friends and his dad, they must be worried sick.

Harry jumped when the door suddenly flung open. In walked a guy that looked to be around nineteen, Harry’s age, he had brown hair and brown eyes, muscles that was defined so Harry could see them under his tight t-shirt. He had an average height, looked to be almost around Harry’s. His face looked kind, and his eyes kind of wide, like he was scared or anxious.

Harry’s heart starts pounding when the guy walks closer, Harry squeezed his eyes shut when they guy was right in front of him, he didn’t want to know what was going to happen now. Harry opens his eyes wide when he feels the cuffs around his wrists being unlocked.

The guy gave him a hesitant smile. “Hi, I’m Liam.” Harry gives him a confused look. “You probably want a shower,” Liam continues.

Harry nods, he felt like he has lost his words, he didn't expect his captor to be this young, and to look this nervous.

“There’s clothes for you in the closet.” Liam walks over to a door at the other end of the room, a door that Harry hadn’t been able to reach when he was chained up. Harry hesitantly walks over when Liam opened the door. His jaw drops when he looks inside. It was a huge walk-in closet. Upon closer inspection, the clothes looked like they were in Harry’s size and it was all in his style, like something he would have bought for himself.

When Harry turned, after looking at the clothes, Liam was gone. Harry wastes no time getting into the shower. The most logical thing would probably have been to look for a way to escape once he was loose from his chains, but he couldn’t think logically right now, all he could think about was washing his greasy hair and his smelly body.

It was heaven, Harry hadn’t felt this good in ages, the shower made him feel like a new man. He found new towels in the closet and proceeded to find something to wear after he dried himself off. His eyes widened when he opened a drawer looking for underwear. Panties. Lacy, colorful panties. How the hell did his captor know that Harry liked to wear panties? Harry hadn’t shared that with anyone. It was his little secret. He hadn’t even worn panties the day he was abducted, he had been at the gym before he went to the library so he wore boxers since he didn’t want to get weird looks in the locker-room at the gym.

Harry looked at the clothes and the panties, there was no logical explanation for his captor to know what type of clothes Harry likes and his size. His heart started beating faster. This wasn’t some random abduction, this was planned, his captor had clearly done his research on Harry. He had probably been in Harry’s room at the student housing. All the thoughts on why he was there came back as he put on a pair on pink lacy panties and walked out of the closet to go to the bathroom to see if he could find some body lotion.

He stops dead in his tracks when he see a man standing by his bed. Piercing blue eyes meets Harry’s green. A soft caramel fringe framed a beautiful defined face. The man looked at him with a serious but neutral expression which Harry had trouble reading. The man looked like he was in his mid thirties, he was wearing a suit, and his body language screamed dominance. Even though he was wearing a suit, Harry could see that he had muscles and broad shoulders.

He gave Harry a once over with his eyes, Harry realized that he was only wearing panties, so he tries to cover his body with his arms as best as he can, as a flush spreads over his cheeks.

The man hummed before he walks out of the room, leaving the door open. Harry was left feeling extremely confused. This day had been so different from the others he had been there. Now he was out of his restraints and the bedroom door was open. Harry quickly went back into the closet and put on an oversized sweater, skinny jeans and boots. He had his chance now. The door was open, and there had to be a way he could get out. The windows in the room was welded shut, and the glass had to be unbreakable. Harry had tried throwing books at them the first few days, and it didn’t even make a crack. But there had to be some windows or a door somewhere in the house that was easier to break out of.

He hesitantly tiptoed out of the room into a long hallway. He had to get out and he had to avoid his captors. He looks around, the windows in the hallway was like the windows in the room, and he didn’t dare opening one of the doors, his captors could be on the other side.

Harry got to a staircase leading down to the first floor. He tiptoed down the stairs with his heart in his chest.

“Dinner is ready,” a female voice said startling Harry. He looks around to find a woman in her sixties wearing what Harry could only describe as a maid outfit standing underneath him in the foyer. She gestures for Harry to follow her, Harry didn’t dare not to, so he follows her, concluding that he had to wait until he was alone again to try to escape. Walking through the house towards the dining room Harry’s eyes got wider, the house was huge, like a mansion Harry had only seen in movies. It was soft colors on the wall and hardwood floors, beautiful artwork and statues meeting Harry’s eyes as they walked.

He gulps when he get to the dining room, at the head of the table was the older man with piercing blue eyes, and on his right was Liam, Harry sat down on the man’s left. He looks down at the table in front of him. He has no idea what was going on here, being locked in a room for what he assumed was weeks, and then finding out he was being held by two men, and being invited for dinner by their maid, confused him.

They ate the first course the maid brought out in silence. Harry didn’t look up once, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the food in front of him. He had figured that his captors weren’t going to hurt him after being in that room for so long, but now he was more insecure again. He had been expecting being held by some creepy old man, not two men, one of them being Harry’s age, and the other in his mid thirties, who also looked extremely handsome, if Harry had to be completely honest.

“So, how’s it been here? Everything good at school?” The man at the head of the table asks. Harry looks up. He hadn’t heard him speak until now, his voice was soft, but it also exuded dominance.

“Yeah, been pretty great,” Liam answers, “Been hanging out with Shelly a lot, we’re actually going to a party later. And school is good, got the paper in English lit back, got an A.”

“Good.”

Harry’s head snaps to Liam when he mentioned English lit, Harry also had English literature at the College. Harry studies Liam’s face, when he thought about it it was something familiar about him.

“You’re in my class. Is that why you took me?” Harry’s voice was shaking. He looks at Liam with big eyes, he couldn’t believe that one of his fellow students would lock him up in a room.

Liam looks at the other man like he was looking for a way to answer Harry’s question.

“He didn’t take you, I did,” the man says.

Harry feels tears building up in his eyes. “W-why?” he didn’t know why he suddenly got so emotional, maybe it was the fact that he might be getting some answers to why he was there.

“It’s not because you’re in his class,” the man says simply, not elaborating anymore on his answer.

Harry’s bottom lip starts trembling. He needs to know why he was there, and he needs to know if he would ever get to go home.

“But why? What do you want with me?” Harry's voice was shaking even more now, he wants to know, but he is scared of what the answer could be.

“I’m gonna go to the party,” Liam says.

“Have fun, little bro.” The man says.

Liam smiles at him, “I will, big bro.”

They were brother’s, this was getting more confusing and creepier by the second.

After Liam left the room the man turns to Harry. “So, Harry. Have they been treating you alright while I’ve been away?”

It shouldn’t really come as a surprise that the man knew his name, but it still hit Harry pretty hard that the man knew so much about him. And treating him alright, what kind of question was that, being chained up in a room isn’t what Harry would call treating him alright.

“How do you know my name?” Harry asks, avoiding answering the question.

The man leans back in his chair, “If you haven’t figured out by now, I know a lot about you.”

“What do you want with me?” Harry asks again.

A small smile forms on the man’s lips, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Are you going to hurt me?”

“I won’t hurt you if you behave. But make no mistake about it, if you misbehave you will regret it.”

Harry feels his stomach turn. He knew that if he got caught trying to escape the man would hurt him. He needed a plan if he was going to get out of here.

“What’s your name?” Harry asks, he didn’t know why, but he needed to know the name of the man that had kidnapped him, for god knows what reason.

“You can call me L.”

“L? You’re keeping me captive, and you are not going to tell me your name?”

The man stood up and walked behind Harry. He rests his hands on Harry’s shoulders. The touch wasn’t threatening, and it was actually quite soothing, but it still made Harry jump a little.

“You look tired.”

Harry didn’t really know what to do when he was standing it the room again. L was standing in the doorway just looking at him. Harry hadn’t protested when the man had guided him to the room, with a strong hand on Harry’s back. Now that Harry was standing in the room with L looking at him, he got a bad feeling in his gut. This had to be a sex thing, it just had to, the man got nothing out of just chaining Harry up in a room, he had to get something else out of it.

Harry clenches his fists down by the side of his body, he was ready to scream and fight L if he forced himself on him.

L’s lips formed in a little smile as he looked at Harry’s clenched fists. “Relax, Harry.” He walks closer, and strokes his hands down Harry’s arms. “Now, tell me, how many guys have you been with?”

Harry feels his stomach turn. “How do you know that I’m gay?” Harry didn’t want to answer the question, it was embarrassing.

“Like I said before, I know a lot about you. Tell me how many guys you’ve been with,” the man’s voice was hard and demanding.

Harry knew he couldn’t get out of answering the question, not with the way L looked at him.

“I haven’t like..” Harry’s voice trails off.

“You’re a virgin?”

“Mm.. Yeah,” Harry looks down at the floor, blushing.

“Ok.” L didn’t sound surprised, it was almost like he was expecting Harry to be a virgin. “Have you done anything before?”

“No,” Harry says, addressing his shoes.

“Been a good boy, haven’t you?” L had a fondness in his voice, “saving yourself.”

“Are you going to.. uhm- “. This was about sex, Harry was sure of it now, L wouldn’t have asked about how many people Harry had slept with if it wasn’t about sex.

“Not until you’re ready.”

Harry has trouble catching his breath. He didn’t want this, sure L was good looking, and under different circumstances Harry would find him so attracitve that he might concider sleeping with him, but not when he was holding Harry captive against his will.

“What if I’ll never be ready?” Harry has to find a way to get out of this, maybe if he insisted that he wasn’t ready, that he wants to save himself for marriage or something L wouldn’t push him to be ready.

“You will be.” L’s voice was hard again.

Harry started trembling. L hadn’t actually hurt him, but Harry was scared, he was scared that he would never get out of here, and that the man in front of him was going to use him as some sort of sex slave.

He couldn’t take it, it was just too much. Being locked up in a room for weeks and then having the most confusing meeting with Liam and L, and now learning why he was there. L wanted him for sex, which shouldn’t really come as a surprise, it had been one of the scenarios Harry had thought of during his time in captivity, but now that it was confirmed Harry was back to feeling like he first did when he got here, scared. He has to get out of there.

Before he could think of rational scenarios and on possible ways to get out he wrestles out of L’s hands loose grip on his arms and runs for the door. He didn’t look back when he ran towards the stairs. He has to find a way out of the house. He ran down the stairs and the first door he got to was the front door. It was of course locked. He continued running, trying every window and door he came across on the first floor. While he was desperately trying to find a way out he realized that L wasn’t running after him. It felt like his brain wasn’t fully functioning until he gets to the last room that was open, an office, and tries the windows there. All the windows were like the ones in his room, they were unbreakable and impossible to open, same with the front door and the door leading out to the garden, which both had an intricate lock system. Of course L wasn’t running after him, there was no way out.

Harry is panting, resting his forehead against the window. In his mind he knew it would be the same upstairs. L had really planned for this, and probably predicted that Harry would try to run away.

Suddenly Harry feels a strong arm wrapping around his neck, “I told you that you will regret it if you misbehave, what happens now is your own fault.” The arm tightened around Harry’s neck, cutting off his air supply, Harry is gasping for air, clawing at the arm, struggling to get loose. There was no use, L was stronger than him, and Harry felt his vision going black.

 

…

 

Harry’s head was resting against his bicep, his arms was stretched in an awkward position above his head, he had to stand on his tiptoes to make the stretch more bearable. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He is in a room he had never been in before, chained to the ceiling. He looks around, it was almost like a library, bookshelves against every wall, and a seating group by the window. Harry wondered who would have a hook on the ceiling of a library so they could chain people up. A fucking psychopath, that’s who, Harry concluded. He looks down at his body to see that he is only wearing his panties.

Harry jumps when he feel something behind him. It had to be L. Of course he was there, he must have been holding Harry up when he was out, there was no way Harry would have managed to stay on his feet while he was unconscious.

“You are going to count.” L says in a raspy voice behind him.

“W-wh.. AAAAOOUU!” Harry screams, L has swung something in the air, hitting Harry across his back. It stung, his skin feels like it is pulsating.

“If you don’t say the number it doesn’t count. I’ll give you twenty, and we’ll have to start again since you didn’t count.”

“Please don’t do this.” Harry knows that screaming at L for being a psychopathic asshole wasn’t going to help, but he hopes that pleading might.

“You brought this on yourself.” L says, his voice cold.

“You locked me in here, and you expect me to not try to run away? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Harry was getting mad, L could not seriously mean that Harry brought this on himself. Harry only tried to regain his freedom.

“You just made it thirty, another word and I’ll jump right up to fifty,” He pauses, “if you’re smart, you won’t try to test me on that.”

Harry gulps.

“Now, count.”

There was a swing in the air, and another hit across Harry’s back.

“ONE!” Harry screams, tears welling up in his eyes. The next hit nicked Harry’s shoulder as it went down his back. Harry had never felt pain like this before. “TWO!” Tears were making their way down his face now. Harry’s mind was blank as he screamed the numbers. He couldn’t think of anything else but the pain. When they got to twenty L took a small break, letting Harry catch his breath.

His back was pulsating, he felt something dripping down it, it had to be blood. Harry had no idea what L was hitting him with, but it was something that was leaving marks and making his skin tear open. Harry was chocking back sobs between the screams of the numbers as L started hitting him again.

Harry’s vision was filled with black spots as they got to thirty. His legs gave in. It was too much, his body felt heavy and it hurt like he had never hurt before, it was like it was stinging, pulsating and tearing open all at the same time.

L caches him and releases him from the chains. Harry feels like he is going to throw up as L carries him over his shoulder back to the room. As L laid him down with his front on the bed Harry feels his stomach turn and he throws up all over the bedspreads.

He started sobbing again, laying in his own vomit and in pain after what L had just done to him.

He hears footsteps coming closer. “What the hell is going on here?” Liam’s voice came from the entry of the room. He gasps, “what the hell did you do?”

“He brought it on himself,” L’s voice is calm, not even a hint of any emotion.

“What happened?”

“He tried to test me, so I whipped him so he understands that testing me is not a good idea.”

“Shit,” Liam’s voice sounds like it was cracking, “You’ve really hurt him.”

A hand is suddenly stroking his curls. Harry flinched, trying to get away from the touch. “It’s ok, Harry,” Liam says. Harry’s muscles relaxed. Liam wasn’t the one that had kidnapped him and hurt him, even though Harry had just met Liam, he felt like Liam wasn’t a bad guy, and that Liam wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Louis, you’ve got to help me get him up,” Liam says.

Louis. That was his name. The name of the man that had brought pain on Harry like Harry had never imagined he would ever feel. Louis.

Strong hands helped him up and into the bathroom. They were saying something, but Harry didn’t pay attention. He was looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, cheeks red and puffy from crying, and there was vomit on one side of his face and in his hair.

Louis’ hand turns Harry’s face to look at him. “This is going to sting like shit. But you are going to take it, aren’t you sweetheart?” there was an assertiveness and dominance in his voice.

Harry nods. He didn’t know why, but the tone in Louis’ voice made Harry believe that he could take it.

Harry braced himself when they got him in the shower. He knew it was going to hurt once they turned the water on. Louis has his hands cupping Harry’s face, looking right into his eyes, Harry grabbed a hold of Louis’ arms to keep himself steady. It did sting like shit, and Harry screamed out when the water was turned on.

…

 

“Thankfully you only broke skin on his back four times. If we make sure his wounds are properly taken care of we won’t have to get a doctor,” Liam pauses, “how many times did you whip him?”

“Thirty.”

“Seriously? Lou, please don’t do this again.”

“If Harry behaves there will be no need to do this again.”

Harry was back on the bed, while Louis helped Harry in the shower, Liam had changed the bed and gotten a first aid kit. Harry’s back was bandaged up and Liam had given him some painkillers.

Louis sits down on the bed next to Harry, “You don’t need the chains now, do you?”

Harry bites down on his bottom lip and nods.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was right. Harry didn’t need physical restraints; they had been replaced by mental ones. If he wasn’t scared before he was definitely scared now. Harry had been drifting in and out of consciousness, only being awake when Liam came to redress his wounds, help him get to the bathroom or feed him. After what had to be well over a week the pain was starting to go away.

Harry woke up by someone sitting down on the bed next to him. Harry opens his eyes and immediately starts panicking, gripping the sheets, trying to get up from the bed and away.

“Harry,” Louis’ firm assertive voice went straight into his bones. Harry stilled, he didn’t dare to move. “Are you feeling better?”

Harry presses his lips firmly together and nods.

“Good,” Louis pauses, it looks like he is weighing the words he is going to say next. “I told you that I wouldn’t hurt you if you behaved. Now you know what will happen if you misbehave, so I trust that you won’t do that again.”

Harry nods again, a bit more frantically this time. He didn’t want anything like that to happen again, and he needs Louis to know that he wasn’t going to do anything Louis would consider misbehaving.

A small smile played on Louis’ lips, “now that’s cleared out of the way.” He strokes Harry’s curls, making Harry shiver, in fear or was it something else, he wasn’t really sure. “You are welcome to move around the house. And let me know if there is anything you need.”

 

…

 

The words Louis had said stuck in his mind as he walked down to have his first proper dinner, ‘Let me know if there is anything you need’. Louis did have something Harry needs, his life and his freedom. Harry couldn’t ask for that, Louis would never give Harry what he truly needs.

Harry’s eyes widened as he walks into the dining room. There were three other men who looked like they were in their thirties or forties sitting with Liam and Louis at the table. They looked like guys Harry didn’t want to meet in a dark alley late at night. They were all dressed in dark suits, one of them had a scar on the side of his face, and their common reaction when Harry walked into the room was to quickly stand up.

The man with the scar, who aside from that had perfectly shaped face, bone structure to die for and shiny black slicked back hair, he looked like he was from Pakistani or Indian decent, reached his hand into the side of his jacket and pulled out a large black gun and pointed it directly at Harry. Maybe the gun wasn’t so large, it just seemed like it to Harry, he had barely seen a gun in real life before, let alone had one pointed at his head.

“Relax, Zayn,” Louis waved his hand, gesturing for the men to sit down again. The man Louis called Zayn slowly put his gun away, sitting down while giving Harry a suspicious look with narrow eyes.

“Please come join us,” Louis says, flashing Harry a small reassuring smile.

Harry feels all eyes on him as he sits down on the chair next to Liam.

“May I ask who this kid is?” One of the other guys asks.

“He’s just someone that is staying here with us,” Louis answers, looking like he didn’t want any more questions about it.

“I thought this was supposed to be a working dinner.”

“It is. He won’t open his mouth about anything that is discussed here. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Louis says while giving Harry a long hard stare.

Harry nods.

“Sweetheart?” Zayn laughs, and the other men joins him. “Don’t tell me you finally got a boyfriend you want to introduce us to?”

“Oh, no. He is not my boyfriend. He is here because I want him to be here. And he is going to stay here for as long as I want. So speak as freely as you want, gentlemen. He knows what will happen if he does anything to misbehave.”

The men laughs again. Harry looks down, he was starting to feel like an animal in the zoo, getting looks and being talked about like he wasn’t there.

“Maybe you should get on with it?” Liam says in a weak voice, he is giving Harry looks, probably seeing how uncomfortable he is.

“Yes,” Louis replies, “Zayn, shipments. Are we on schedule?”

“Yes, sir. Though there was one shipment that was held up at customs this week.”

“Which one?”

“The one from Colombia,” Zayn’s voice was getting weaker, like he was nervous.

Louis buries his head in his hands, when he looks up again his eyes were dark. “What are you doing to get that shipment out of customs?”

“Uhm.. there isn’t much we can do.”

Louis suddenly smashes his fist on the table. Making everyone else in the room jump.

“Isn’t much you can do?” Louis says through gritted teeth, “you know how to get a container to clear customs, right? Why the hell isn’t there much you can do?”

“They’re sitting on it, monitoring it, waiting for us to make a move. At least that’s what our sources tells us.”

“Of course, and which idiot couldn’t make sure this shipment wasn’t connected to us?”

“It was arranged by one of my new guys.”

Louis snorts, “how new?”

“Just a few months.”

“Did you vet this guy properly?”

“He has a long criminal record in Texas and he’s done odd jobs for us before. I looked into him and his identity checks out,” Zayn was looking worried now, like he was scared of what was going to happen.

“Send me his info. I think I’m going to do some vetting of my own. If he checks out I’ll let it slide as a freak coincidence, if he don’t you’ll better think of good ideas to get him out of the way and get the shipment cleared from customs,” Louis pauses, “I don’t believe in freak coincidences, and considering that we haven’t had a shipment held up at customs in years, I’m inclined to believe that this is going to be a fuck up of massive proportions, and you all need to think of a fucking good plan to sort this out.”

The men nods and muttered ‘yes’.

Harry didn’t pay attention to what was being said after that. Men with guns, talk about shipments and customs, and guys with criminal records. Harry felt like he was going to be sick all over the steak on the plate in front of him. Louis was a criminal, and a successful one at that. The big mansion, with fine artwork and expensive furniture. The expensive clothes both Louis and Liam wore. The clear hierarchy and the way the three men in the room looked at Louis and addressed him. Louis had to be the head of some sort of criminal enterprise.

It was another thing that added to the realization that he was never getting out of there. Even if he managed to find a way out of the house, which seemed like an impossible thing to do, a man like Louis would be able to track him down and make him disappear if he managed to escape.

Harry’s heart is beating faster. He looks around the room with big flickering eyes. He starts gasping for air. He was having what felt like a panic attack. What Louis had said, ‘Let me know if there is anything you need’, came back to the front of his clouded brain.

“I-I..” Harry is stammering, trying to catch his breath and get his words out, “I n-need..” he looks at Louis who now has his full attention on him, brows slightly furrowed. “you.” Harry didn’t really know why he said it, he didn’t know what he needed exactly. He needed some kind of comfort or help, the most likely candidate to turn to for that would have been Liam, since Liam was kinder, but what Louis had said was printed into Harry’s mind and it was all he could think about.

“Go to your room. I’m going to finish this up, and I’ll be right there,” Louis’ voice was soft, like he was trying to reassure Harry that everything was going to be ok.

Harry walks on wobbly legs out of the room. As he turned the corner he heard laughter and Zayn’s voice saying, “Better make this quick, wouldn’t want to keep you from your boy’s bed.”

Harry’s stomach was turning all the way up to his room. He really hoped that Louis didn’t think Harry wanted him in bed. He sunk down on the floor, resting his back against the bed. His breath was getting more even as he tried to relax it, but his heart was still beating at a million miles per hour.

He looks up as Louis walks into the room with a bottle of water in his hand. He gives Harry the bottle and orders him to drink as he sits down next to him.

“Harry, what is it that you need me for?” Louis asks after sitting there for a while, letting Harry drink his water and calm down some more.

“I don’t know,” Harry answers truthfully, “I just panicked.”

“Why did you panic?”

“You’re a criminal,” Harry whispers, like he didn’t want Louis to hear it.

“Yes, I am.”

“Like a big shot criminal.”

Louis’ let out a barking laugh, “Yes, Harry. I run an organization that makes me a lot of money.”

Harry looks down on his knees. He felt Louis’ hand stroke his hair. “You must have guessed before that I’m not exactly upholding the law. Maybe you just didn’t realize the large scale of things I’m not following the law on, and you panicked?”

Harry nods.

“Do you feel calmer now?”

"Yeah."

“You might not believe me, but I want you to feel comfortable, ” Louis pauses, “So if you are feeling better I’ll leave you so you can get some rest.” He strokes through Harry’s hair again, Harry leans into the touch. It was something very soothing about it. His brain still felt like it couldn’t function properly and he wasn’t completely relaxed yet. Louis seemed to notice that the touch soothed Harry so he continued stroking through his hair until Harry’s eyes were flickering, begging to be closed so he could sleep.

 

…

 

It was strange how Harry has adapted to his new life. He knew the things he wasn’t supposed to do, and he was starting to become good at not doing them.

He has learned the schedule of the two men in the house, well he has learned Liam’s, Louis didn’t have much of a schedule, like one would expect from a criminal, so Harry was never surprised if Louis was home at times Harry didn’t expect him to be.

It was during dinner one day when Liam and Louis was talking about a holiday they went on a few years ago that Harry began to think about how long he had been there, he wasn’t really sure what month they were even in, he had been taken mid-January, and now it looked like summer was fast approaching outside.

“Ehm.. what date is it?” Harry asks.

“May 22nd.” Liam answers making Harry’s breath hitch, he had been there for over four months.

Louis could probably see the panic in Harry’s eyes since he placed his hand over Harry’s on the table, stroking his thumb over Harry’s wrist, trying to sooth him.

Touches like that had become kind of normal, which was another strange thing. After Harry’s panic attack, when Louis had stroked his hair until he fell asleep, touches like this happened. Sometimes it wasn’t even a conscious choice, Harry had found himself brushing a loose strand of hair off Louis’ forehead when they were watching a movie once, and it was the same with Louis, he could touch Harry in a platonic but also tender way, and it looked like he wasn’t doing it on purpose.

Some things had been on purpose though. One time Louis had walked into Harry’s room when Harry was looking at the scars on his back in the mirror, Harry had jumped in surprise and tried to get his shirt back on as quickly as he could, but Louis had gently stroked his fingers over Harry’s fading scars, and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades before he had hurriedly walked out of the room. Harry kind of liked that Louis did that, his heart had been in his throat when Louis was standing behind him, but the gentle touch felt kind of like Louis was saying sorry.

There was also one time that couldn’t really be counted as a touch, it was more like a look, a long stare. It was Harry that had caught himself checking Louis out after he had been out for a run, he was wearing a tight t-shirt and shorts, that had really showed off his curves, long lean muscles and tattooed arms. Harry scolded himself when he noticed that he was staring.

It was a constant battle, Harry enjoyed the touches and the looks, but when he noticed that he enjoyed it he scolded himself, and forced himself to remember what Louis had done to him, and that Louis was keeping him captive.

Harry thoughts of the touches they had shared before was interrupted by Louis clearing his throat, “I need to go out for a bit.”

He removed his hand, leaving Harry’s hand feeling cold.

 

…

 

Harry didn’t question where Louis was going late at night, he knew that he probably wasn’t going to like the answer, if Louis ever gave him an answer. Louis did that quite often, he left after dinner and came back a few hours later.

Harry and Liam was laying on the sofa in the living room watching some TV show. This was what was nice about being here, Liam had become like his friend, and they did things like this together.

Harry’s heart started beating faster as he heard a car in the driveway. Louis was back. Harry had no idea why his body reacted like that, he didn’t want his heart to start beating faster when Louis was around, but he couldn’t help that it did.

“Shit,” Liam exclaims making Harry look away from the TV.

Louis is standing in the entry of the room. His white shirt had blood on it, and it looked like he had dirt on his pants and shoes.

“What happened?” Liam asks.

“It’s not my blood if that is what you’re wondering.”

Liam looks at Louis’ muddy footprints on the floor, “I’ll get something to clean up with.”

“I already cleaned the car,” Louis says as Liam walked out of the room.

Harry looks at Louis with big eyes. The way the two brothers acted so casually about the fact that Louis had just come home with blood and mud all over himself scared Harry. Like this was something that happened often.

Harry continued staring at Louis until Liam came back with some cleaning supplies and a big plastic bag. Harry’s eyes widened even more when Louis started taking off his clothes and putting them in the bag.

Harry had never seen Louis without his clothes on. Now that he was standing there in only his boxers, Harry got a strange feeling deep in his gut. He let his eyes wander over Louis’ body. He had defined muscles, and fair skin, his right arm littered with tattoos. He looked damn good half naked. Harry’s eyes wandered over Louis’ defined abs, the tattoo on his chest, before it stopped at the left side of his stomach. He had a small scar there. Harry wasn’t sure, but if he had to guess, it looked like it was a scar from a bullet wound. It made Harry snap out of the thoughts he had about how good Louis looked. Louis was a criminal, who had just come home with blood on his clothes, and there Harry was thinking that Louis looked good. What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn’t continue doing this, he couldn’t daydream about Louis when he knew what Louis was and what he was capable of.

Harry continued sitting on the sofa as Liam cleaned and Louis took the plastic bag and went upstairs. He wasn’t really sure what he was going to do, so he decided to watch the rest of the TV show they had been watching, and try not to think too much about what Louis had been doing that made him come home with blood all over his clothes.

Harry was about to turn off the TV and go to bed when the show was over and the news started. He froze as the anchor in the studio cut to a reporter out in the field with a developing story.

“It was in this abandoned warehouse behind me that a police officer was just found dead. The police have not made a statement yet, but we are told it’s a gruesome scene inside the warehouse where the police officer was found.”

“Do they have any leads to who might have done this?” the anchor in the studio asked.

“The police won’t give any details. But our sources tells us that the officer was working undercover in some of the largest criminal networks in the city.”

“So no specifics?”

“No, these crime organizations run a tight ship and are notoriously hard to pin something on, it looks like this could be the case here too.”

“Turn that off.” Louis’ voice startled Harry. He quickly turns off the TV as Louis sits down next to him on the sofa. Harry starts shaking as he is looking over at Louis, who was only wearing grey pajama bottoms, his defined chest on display. If Harry wasn’t feeling so scared he would have found Louis hot, but right now all he felt was fear.

“Don’t be scared, Harry,” Louis says, looking right into Harry’s eyes.

Harry quickly looks away. “I’m not scared,” Harry says, his shaky voice betraying him.

“Then why are you shaking, and avoiding looking at me?”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just blurted out the one thing he was wondering, “did you do it?”

Louis cups his chin, and lets his thumb brush over his cheekbone, “I did what needed to be done.”

Louis’ close proximity and the fact that Harry was scared made Harry pliant under Louis’ touch. He looks into Louis’ eyes. Louis looks back with his gorgeous blue. It was like all that Harry had just heard on the news and what Louis had said disappeared, he was too lost in Louis’ eyes. Before he could think he leans forward and places a small kiss on Louis’ lips. Harry quickly backs away when he realizes what he has done. He just kissed his captor, who just confessed to killing a police officer, how fucking stupid and crazy was he when he could kiss that man after everything he knew.

Louis holds on to Harry, preventing him from backing away. He pulls Harry closer, their faces only inches apart. Louis’ breath is on Harry’s skin. His soft lips meets Harry’s, gently kissing him. Harry leans into the kiss, parting his lips, giving Louis access. Louis sucks on Harry’s bottom lip before his slick wet tongue meets Harry’s, they start softly moving around each other in perfect sync.

Louis pulls Harry’s body closer, making Harry straddle him. Louis’ mouth took over Harry’s, deepening the kiss, exploring Harry’s mouth. Louis’ hands were stroking up and down Harry’s back, before they settled on his hips. Harry moans into Louis’ mouth when he feels that one of Louis’ hands has made its way to the front of his sweatpants. He grinds his hips into Louis’ touch as Louis starts slowly stroking him outside his pants.

The feeling of Louis’ hand on him was amazing. Louis moves his hand past the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants and panties, grabbing a hold of Harry’s cock. Harry can feel it pulsating in Louis’ hand. He won’t last long with the way Louis is kissing him and slowly stroking his cock.

“Please,” Harry whines.

“Please, what?” Louis breathes against his skin.

“Make me come.”

Louis smirks, “you want me to make you come inside your panties, making a mess of yourself?”

“Yes, please. I need to come.” Harry’s voice was getting needy.

Louis starts stroking him faster. Harry’s lips found Louis’ again, meeting in a needy, sloppy kiss. He is moaning, feeling every touch Louis is giving him. It was building up deep in his gut, his cock is twitching, his fingers digs into Louis’ biceps as he comes, his body shaking, cum spilling out from his cock into his panties. He is moaning loudly as Louis strokes him through the aftershocks.

He rests his forehead against Louis’. He hadn’t had an orgasm in such a long time, it was almost like he had forgotten what it felt like.

Louis raised his hand in front of Harry’s face, it had cum all over it. He gave Harry a look, it seemed like there was anticipation in his eyes. Harry takes Louis’ hand and licks his own cum off it since it seems like that is what Louis wants him to do. Louis was biting his lip watching as Harry got every single drop.

Now that Harry’s need was dying down, he looks into Louis’ eyes trying to figure out what Louis wants from him. The realization that Louis might want to fuck him hits him like a ton of bricks. Harry wasn’t sure he was ready for that, he had never been in a position where someone had wanted to fuck him, which was the reason why he was still a virgin. He hadn’t really put himself in a position where it could happen either, mostly because he was scared that it was going to hurt, and he wanted to lose his virginity to someone he cared about. Right now was not the time or under the circumstances Harry wanted to lose his virginity.

But Louis must want something in return so Harry moves his hands down towards Louis’ crotch, figuring that he could jerk him off, and hopefully that would be enough.

Louis cups Harry’s chin. “It’s getting late; you should go to bed, and I need to talk to Liam.”

When Harry went to bed he was confused. He was sure Louis would want something in return. But Louis just left him on the sofa to go and talk to Liam. Harry knew Louis wanted him, he felt that Louis was hard, so why Louis hadn’t taken advantage of the situation, confused Harry.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after a good nights sleep, Harry spent a long time just laying in bed before he went down for breakfast. What he hadn’t thought about last night, since he had been so confused about why Louis didn’t want anything in return, was that they had their first kiss.

It had been very good for a first kiss. Louis was the type of man that took control, and he did that in the kissing department too. Harry felt weak at the knees just thinking about the way Louis had kissed him.

Louis hadn’t pushed him into what happened last night, something that made Harry feel more relaxed. There was still the possibility that Louis wanted something in return, but Harry doubted it. Louis was honest with him, on both the good and the bad things, so when Louis said something, Harry was beginning to believe him when he said it.

Harry’s heart jumped when he walked into the dining room for breakfast. Zayn, one of Louis’ guys was there. Harry wasn’t really sure what Zayn was to Louis, but he guessed he was one of his employees.

Louis stands up and walks over to Harry, placing a small kiss on Harry’s lips before he whispers, “just relax, nothing bad is going to happen.”

Louis remembered how Harry had a panic attack last time Zayn and the other guys were there, and it was kind of sweet that he reassured Harry.

Harry sat down next to Liam, who did not look happy, he was sending dirty looks Zayn’s way.

“You sure you want your boytoy here for this?” Zayn says teasingly with a smirk on his face.

“My _boytoy_ already knows what happened last night. So just get to the point so we can carry on with our day,” Louis snaps back, clearly not amused by Zayn’s attempt at teasing.

“Well, the police have no idea who did it. They are looking at all of us, but since no one will snitch, they are going to have a hard time finding someone to pin it on. We all wanted him gone, and it was in all of our best interest that it happened the way it did.”

“I figured that was where the case stood. It’s going to be unresolved, and we are going to have some angry cops because of that,” Louis pauses, “For now, we stop recruitment, I don’t want any new guys. We can’t risk cops trying to infiltrate us again.”

“What about the party you are having? Isn’t that risky too?”

Louis laughs, “No, that is smart. Getting powerful men in a room full of prostitutes, drugs and alcohol is going to keep them happy.”

“Are you going?” Zayn raises an eyebrow, “and bringing your boytoy?”

Louis laughs again, “No. Watching women grind on old men has never really been my thing, I’ve only been there since I needed to make sure everything was in order. This time I thought you and a few of your guys would do the honor,” Louis pauses, “Just keep it in your pants. I’ll give you a similar night, just for you and the guys, if everything runs smoothly.”

“Yes, sir.” Zayn smiles. He stands up and shakes Louis’ hand, “I won’t disappoint you.”

 

“Why do you let that sleaze ball in our house?” Liam asks after Zayn had left.

“Zayn is one of my trusted advisers.”

“He is a fucking creep,” Liam looked upset. “He’s always rude. He talks to me like I’m five. Not to mention the way he called Harry your boy toy, I don’t even want to think about what he says when we’re not there.”

“Liam,” Louis says, his voice cold and hard. It was like a warning.

“What? I don’t get a say in who is invited into the house? I live here too.”

“No, you don’t get a say. Zayn works for me, no matter how creepy and rude he is, he does a damn good job. If you have a problem with any of my employees being here you don’t have to be here when they are,” Louis is giving Liam a long hard stare making Liam look down.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. The moment he is done Liam practically runs out of the room. Harry understands Liam’s disliking of Zayn, Harry wasn’t a big fan of the man either.

Louis is looking at Harry. Harry feels his heart starting to beat faster, it was coming, what Louis wanted from him in return.

His eyes pierced into Harry’s, Harry gulps, it was like Louis was looking into his soul, “If you feel like continuing where we left off last night, be in my room at ten.”

He gets up and leaves the room before Harry can answer.

Shit! What that fuck was he going to do? He knew what would happen if he went to Louis’ room, and he knew that Louis would probably not like it if he didn’t go there.

 

…

 

Harry wasn’t really sure what was going to happen. Well, he knew what was going to happen, they were going to have sex. Harry didn’t have any experience, he had of course watched porn, so he thought he thought knew the basics, but he had no idea what Louis liked and what he expected Harry to do.

Harry is fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he is standing in the middle of Louis’ bedroom. All the thoughts he had about how wrong it was of him to sleep with the man that kidnapped him disappeared when Louis walked into the room. He circles Harry, who is still nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt while biting his lip.

“Are you nervous?” Louis asks in a soft voice as he stops in front of him.

Harry nods, “Yes.” There was no point in trying to hide how nervous he is, Louis will see right through that.

Louis pulls Harry in for a kiss. The kiss was so intense and all-consuming that Harry barely noticed that Louis was discarding of his clothes, one by one. It was like Louis was kissing him so he would forget that he was nervous, and it was working.

Harry is standing in front of Louis, who had stripped down to his boxers, only wearing panties. He wasn’t even embarrassed about it anymore. Louis had seen him in panties a few times now, and he didn’t seem to think that Harry was weird for wearing them and that gave Harry the confidence to stand there in front of him without feeling embarrassed.

“What do you like, Harry?”

A furious blush spread across Harry’s cheeks, “I don’t know,” he mumbles.

“I know you don’t have any experience, but you must have some fantasies?”

“No, not really.” Harry looks down. He had watched porn, but not a lot, and not a varied selection of it. So he truly didn’t know if he had any special fantasies.

Louis strokes his hand down Harry’s chest down towards Harry’s hip, he strokes over the lace, “You like panties. Do you feel pretty when you wear them?”

“Yeah.”

Louis hums, “You’re looking so gorgeous for me.” He leans into Harry’s neck, nibbling at the skin. Harry shivers under the touch. “I’ll make you feel good, baby.”

Before Harry knew it Louis had him on all fours on the bed. Harry’s legs were trembling, both in fear and anticipation. He is scared that it was going to hurt but he is also kind of excited.

Louis is slowly stroking his hands over Harry’s, now naked, ass. Harry jumps when he feels Louis’ breath on his crack. He was certainly not expecting feeling Louis’ mouth down there. Louis finds his hole, and is slowly drawing circles around it with his tongue. Harry had never felt anything like this before, it was like a current of overwhelming pleasure was running through his body. Louis’ mouth was doing amazing things to his ass, his tongue licking and poking into Harry’s hole. Harry was bathing in pleasure. Louis is really going at it, licking, sucking and poking his tongue into Harry’s hole.

There was a squirting sound, then something cold dribbling down his crack. “Ooooohh!” Harry yelps when Louis’ tongue was replaced with one of his fingers. It was stretching out the ring of muscle in an excruciatingly slow pace. When Louis applies another finger, Harry feels a sting of pain that gets more bearable as Louis moved his fingers in and out a few times. The sting of pain he got when there were two fingers was nothing compared to what he felt when Louis pushed in a third one. Harry is gripping the sheets and panting. His muscles clenched around the fingers, trying to get used to the new sensation of having them in there. Louis strokes his free hand over Harry’s back, rubbing circles into it. He could probably see that Harry was uncomfortable because what he does next gives Harry a feeling of pleasure that was beyond anything else he had ever felt. Louis slightly curves his fingers inside of Harry, and he hits something. Something that sent a jolt of what felt like electricity through Harry’s body. It was incredible. His toes curled, stomach fluttered and it felt like all the blood in his body was either in his cock or rushing through his head at a million miles per hour.

Harry was completely out of it, all he could do was moan and push back on Louis’ fingers, trying to get Louis to give him more.

Suddenly Louis flips him over so Harry is laying with his back on the bed. Louis is hovering over him, hands stroking down Harry’s naked chest. He rolls Harry’s nipple between two of his fingers, causing a whimper to escape Harry. His nipples had always been so sensitive. When Louis saw Harry’s reaction, he repeated the motion and leans down, catching Harry’s nipple between his teeth. “Oooh, fuck.” Harry whimpers when Louis gently bites down. Louis lets his tongue flicker over it, and sucks the nipple into his mouth.

There are so many new sensations. Harry had no idea what to do with himself. All he could do was moan loudly, and let out all other kinds of animalistic noises as Louis was working his hands and mouth all over his body. When Louis’ tongue flicker over the tip of his cock, Harry feels like he is about to lose it.

“Please,” is all Harry can get out. His cock felt like it was about to explode, he need release and he needs it now.

Louis looks up at him, a smirk on his face, “not yet.”

He sits up. He still has his boxers on, a wet patch formed on the front. Harry shyly bites his lip as he hesitantly hooks his index fingers under the waistband and slowly pulls them down, releasing Louis’ cock.

Harry’s mouth falls open. Shit, it was fucking huge. He feels both a tingling sensation in his groin, and something that feels like fear.

Louis’ cock is leaking pre-come and by the looks of the veins on it, he was just about as ready to explode as Harry.

Harry takes the cock in his hand giving it a few light strokes like he did when he was touching himself. Louis stops his hand from moving, something that makes Harry give him a scared expression.

“Want you to suck me,” Louis says as an explanation as he lays down on his back, making Harry’s fear that he had done something wrong disappear.

As Harry got between Louis’ legs he wished he had been more into reading all that was in his sister’s girly magazines, he always read the fashion pages, but skipped the ’the 10 best ways to pleasure your man’ or ‘how to give the best blowjob’ articles because just the thought of reading something like that made him blush. Now he wished he had done it though, he had no idea what to do. He had to put it in his mouth and suck on it, he wasn’t an idiot, he understood the basics, but how the hell did he do that without gagging, and how did he make Louis like it?

He placed his hand at the base and starts licking the tip. Louis looks at him, a small smile plays on his lips, that got even bigger when Harry took the tip of his cock in his mouth and starts sucking on it. This isn’t so hard Harry thinks as he starts bobbing his head up and down taking more of the cock as he goes down. The taste wasn’t too bad either, it was mostly a salty taste, it was pretty good actually.

Louis’ hands are in Harry’s hair, he is moaning, letting his fingers tangle Harry’s curls before he pushes Harry’s head further down. Tears wells up in Harry’s eyes and starts making their way down his cheeks as Louis’ cock hits the back of his throat, he is gagging, trying to swallow back and get enough air. Louis pulls him up, letting Harry breathe before he pushes him back down again, making Harry gag even more. Louis repeats this until Harry manages to get all of Louis’ cock down his throat and his nose is settled against Louis’ trimmed down pubic hair.

He tries to swallow around the cock and breathe through his nose to make it more comfortable but no matter what he did this wasn’t comfortable at all, he had a big thick cock down his throat and he didn’t like it. Louis on the other hand seemed to like this a lot, he is panting and moaning as he moves Harry’s head up and down, and when he keeps Harry’s head down so his mouth was at the base of Louis’ cock for a few seconds, the filthiest moans escapes Louis’ lips and his cock is twitching.

Harry sighs in relief when Louis lets go of him and sits up. They were face to face. Harry gulps when Louis’ lust-filled eyes looks into his.

Louis gets Harry to lay back on the bed. It was happening. In a few moments he wasn’t a virgin anymore. He had wondered what it would be like for a long time, and now he was going to find out.

Harry gives Louis a confused look when Louis lubed up his fingers before he pushes them into Harry’s hole again. “Just checking to see if you’re ready,” Louis places a kiss on Harry’s lips as he moves his fingers in and out a few times.

Louis was obviously pleased with how open Harry’s hole was because he starts slicking up his cock, something that makes Harry’s eyes widen.

“You’re not using a condom?” Harry’s voice was husky and low, somewhat defeating the worried tone in his voice, he sounds like he is already so fucked out and that he wants more, when all he really can think about is Mrs. Morgan’s talks about how important protection was in the Sex Ed classes in High School.

“I’m clean and you have never been with anyone,” Louis hovers over him and lines himself up, “and I want to feel you.” With that Louis starts pushing the tip of his cock into Harry’s hole. Harry is panting as he feels the cock fill him up slowly. It was a weird sensation, it stung a bit. He feels the skin and muscle stretch, he also feels so full. Harry whimpers as Louis pushes the last of his length inside, bottoming out. Right now it wasn’t the most pleasurable experience. It was just so much all at once. Louis starts kissing Harry and rubbing his nipples, it was like he could see that Harry struggled with the sensation and tried to distract him.

After staying still for a while Louis starts moving his hips, slowly grinding into Harry. The fullness doesn't disappear but the stretch and pain did the more Louis thrust into him.

It is slow and tender at first, with Louis kissing him and roaming his hands all over his body. After a while Louis starts picking up the pace, and moves Harry’s legs closer to his body to get a better angle. And then Harry feels it again, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. It was coursing through his body, making him dizzy. It felt like his hard aching cock was about to explode.

“I’m g-gonna- “Harry chokes out as Louis keeps hitting the bundle of nerves inside him repeatedly.

Louis is panting, “You gonna come from my cock buried deep inside your pretty hole, darling?” Louis captures Harry's lips in a kiss, “Come for me,” he whispers against his lips.

Harry didn’t need much more than that, the way Louis had prepared him and is now hitting his prostate dead on has Harry on the edge. As Louis spoke, giving him permission, Harry came, white sticky fluid spilling from his cock and onto his and Louis’ stomach’s. He screams out in pleasure. His mind goes blank and his entire body starts shaking. It was so intense, nothing could ever compare to this. Touching himself would never be the same again, it could never be as good as the orgasm he had now.

He was completely out of it, all he could register was that Louis was still on top of him, penetrating deep into his hole. It was becoming too much as Louis continued, it didn’t seem like Louis was going to let up anytime soon. As he flipped Harry over so he was on his stomach and pulled his body up so Harry was on all fours, Harry felt like he was going to faint from the overwhelming sensations.

Louis’ cock is inside him again. Harry's body was like jelly, his entire body numb and limp, he was shaking too, unable to hold himself up.

Louis keeps up a relentless pace, pounding hard into Harry’s oversensitive hole. Louis lets out a groan at each thrust into Harry. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groans and places a hand in Harry’s hair pulling him upwards, making Harry arch his back, “feels so damn good.”

Harry whimpers when Louis puts his arm around Harry's neck, pulling his back into Louis’ chest and cutting off his air supply. It was too much. Way too much. Harry is gasping for air, feeling his hole stretch even wider as Louis’ relentless thrusts picked up their pace even more. Tears is welling up in his eyes, he feels so sensitive and so sore.

Louis lets go of him again, letting Harry’s upper body fall forward onto the mattress. With his fingers digging into Harry’s hips and a few final deep thrusts Louis finds his release, shouting out a moan and filling Harry up.

As Louis rolls off him, Harry sinks his entire body into the mattress. He feels wrecked. His limbs are shaking and he felt so sore all over, mostly in his stretched and used hole.

Louis’ breathing is stabilizing into a normal pace. He is laying on his back looking up at the ceiling, “you should go to your room,” he says after a while.

Harry looks at him confused. Harry has no experience with being intimate, but if he were to believe what he had heard, read in books and seen in movies, some level of cuddling was involved after doing such an intimate act as sex. But Louis didn’t seem to want that. He just got up and walked towards the bathroom.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” was all he said before the door closed behind him.

Harry feels tears in his eyes as he pulls his sweatpants on. He didn’t bother with putting on his other clothes, he was just walking down the hall to his room. He was sticky. Cum dripping from his hole, and smeared all over his stomach. He felt dirty.

Something that had felt so good had turned into something that felt so bad, and now that it was over and he had to go back to his room without so much as a kiss or a quick talk about what happened, Harry started to question if he had wanted this at all. If he was really ready.

At the end Louis had been so hard, it was too much for Harry. It still felt like Louis was inside him as he walked down the hall towards his room. A noise startles him and he looks up to see Liam exiting his room further down the hall.

Harry doesn’t bother covering up his naked sticky chest or wiping away the tears that is streaming down his face. He just gives Liam a quick hesitant look before he ducks into his room, leaning against the door after it closed and sinking down on the floor sobbing at the pain he felt when his bum hit the floor.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had a horrible night’s sleep. His body felt wrecked and his mind was all over the place trying to piece together what he was feeling. He felt like he was limping as he walked down for breakfast. He really didn’t want to go, but he was so hungry that he had to. Thankfully, Liam was the only one in the dining room as Harry entered. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face Louis yet so getting a start on breakfast when he wasn’t there was good and it made Harry relax a bit.

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” Liam says as Harry sits down at the breakfast table.

Harry looks at Liam, disbelief written all over Harry’s face. Liam hadn’t felt him like Harry had, Liam didn’t feel sore after being fucked hard. Liam hadn’t endured corporal punishment at Louis’ hand. Liam wasn’t being held captive against his will.

“How the hell can you say that?”

“I know what he did wasn’t wrong”

“You don’t fucking know anything,” Harry pauses, “You must have guessed what happened, isn’t it wrong what he did when I didn’t want it?”

Liam narrows his eyes, “Really? You didn’t want it? I’ve seen the way you look at him, and you didn’t seem to mind him touching you when you were in the living room the other day.”

Harry looks at Liam with wide eyes.

“That’s right, I heard you. Trying to paint him as some bad guy doing something you didn’t want is a lie. Just because you think it’s wrong that you are attracted to him don’t give you the right to think that it’s wrong that he slept with you when you went along with it.”

“Then why did you feel the need to say that he didn’t do anything wrong?”

“I’m just reminding you that deep down you wanted it.”

“I don’t want any of this. I don’t want to be here. Fuck you for trying to defend what he’s done, and fuck you for helping him.”

“No, fuck you, Harry. You can’t want it and go along with it, then change your mind about wanting it after it’s done.”

“Boys,” Louis’ voice startled them both. He was standing in the doorway. “Harry, I think you need another lesson in how bad I can really be. Seems like you forgot since you think I did something really bad by sleeping with you.”

Harry’s eyes widens and so did Liam’s, “I don’t think he really think you are that bad, he is just confused.”

“Yeah, uhm..” Harry starts. Louis walks towards him, “he needs to be thought a lesson.”

Liam visibly gulps, “Lou..”

“Get out,” Louis’ voice is hard. Liam quickly gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

“Stand up,” Louis says, his voice was cold, he looks right into Harry’s eyes. Louis was definitely not kidding about teaching Harry a lesson.

Harry hesitantly stands up, “Please, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have- “Louis pushes Harry’s chest hard down on the table. He leans down to whisper in Harry’s ear, “you are going to take everything I give you. You don’t have to like it, but you are going to take it and you are going to be grateful that I actually treat you with respect. A lot of other guys wouldn’t do that.”

Louis pulls down Harry’s jeans and panties, “Twenty. You are going to count.”

As Louis started hitting his ass with the palm of his hand, Harry counted. It hurt, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as being whipped so Harry took it. He still got tears in his eyes, though. It did sting and Louis hit harder at every blow.

When they finally got to twenty Louis bent down to Harry's ear, “Now, sweetheart. I'm going to show you what it could have really been like.”

Harry cries out, “No, please don't.”

Louis chuckles behind him, “didn't I, by your standards, already force you last night?” his hand is moving down towards Harry's hole. “since you already think I raped you,” his finger is at Harry's hole, pushing into his tight ring of muscle. It hurt more than last night, due to the soreness he already felt, but also due to the fact that Louis didn't use any lubricant.

Harry is crying, clawing at the table, trying to get out of Louis' grip.

“Still so tight,” Louis sighs, “get's me so fucking hard thinking about your hole clenching around me.” He moves down to Harry's ear again, licking the shell of it, “I should fuck you dry, make you feel me inside for days after.”

Harry whimpers.

 

To Harry's surprise Louis let's go of him, “Go to your room.”

Louis walks behind Harry out of the dining room. Liam was standing right outside the door. “Chain him up again, make sure it’s tight. He gets two meals a day, and a shower every other day. And if he says anything about that or complains, you have my permission to hit him. I’m going to work,” Louis says.

Liam placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back, guiding him up to the room. Liam whispers in his ear as they are walking away from Louis, “you don’t want to get on his bad side.”

“What happens now?” Harry asks as Liam was fastening the cuffs on him.

“Don’t complain. Let him cool down, and maybe he’ll let you have more freedom again.”

“Do you think he will come in here?” Harry asks.

“Not very likely. I think he will ignore you until he isn’t mad at you anymore.”

“So I’ll just have to stay here until he isn’t mad at me anymore?”

“Yep.”

Harry looks down. He was confused, Liam was right about what he said earlier, Harry was attracted to Louis. He knew that he had enjoyed most of the time he spent with Louis last night, it was just parts of it that he didn’t feel comfortable with or didn’t like. It was just all so confusing. And Louis being the way he was made it even harder. There was just so many things that made it hard for Harry to accept that he was attracted to Louis.

 

…

 

Harry was back to having trouble keeping track of time. Liam came in once in a while releasing Harry from the chains so he could shower, and it was back to getting food through the cat door.

Liam didn’t say anything when he was in there. He released Harry, let him have time to shower and get dressed and then he came back and fastened the cuffs on him. It was a weird routine, Liam barely looked at him, and if Harry tried to say something Liam ignored him.

One day after being in there for what felt like an eternity again, Harry walked into the room after getting a shower and Louis was there, standing in the middle of the room.

Harry’s breathing picked up. Louis just looked at him, it was like he was leaving it up to Harry to say something first.

Harry walks over to Louis and places a kiss on his cheek. He lets the towel he has wrapped around his waist fall to the floor so he is naked in front of Louis.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks. He showed no signs of being affected by the sight of Harry’s naked body.

“I-I uhm..” Harry was not sure of what to say, he had just acted on impulse and did something he thought Louis was going to like.

“Get dressed,” Louis raised an eyebrow before he walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Harry had regained his freedom to walk around the house. He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt in this moment. He was of course happy that he wasn’t chained up anymore but he thought that Louis would actually speak to him, which clearly wasn’t the case during dinner.

Louis ignored him completely, only focusing on his conversation with Liam. Harry sat there feeling awkward. He hadn’t spoken to anyone in so long and it seemed like both Louis and Liam ignored him.

“Shelly wants to come over for dinner one day,” Liam said while they were having dessert.

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Louis says.

“Uhm.. Isn’t it?” Liam looks over at Harry.

“He’ll stay in his room,” Louis replies.

“Oh, ok. Good.” Liam sounded relived.

Of course having Liam’s girlfriend over for dinner would be a huge problem if she saw Harry. It gave Harry an idea, having another person in the house, someone that hopefully wouldn’t be a part of keeping him there gave him the opportunity to get out. If he made enough noise and screamed for help she would know that something wasn’t right. Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Before you get all excited. When she comes over you will be tied firmly to the bed with a gag in your mouth.” Louis pauses, “Wouldn’t want you to scream at the top of your lungs that I raped you.” His voice was cold.

Harry looks down, “You-“ He didn’t know why, but he felt bad about that. Louis didn’t rape him, Harry didn’t say no, and he liked it. It was just the feelings he had afterwards and some of the things Louis did that Harry didn’t like, but that didn’t mean that Harry didn’t want to sleep with him.

“I, what?” Louis’ voice got colder, if that was even possible.

“You didn’t rape me.”

Louis lets out a humorless laugh, “I wasn’t born yesterday; you’re only saying that because you don’t want to be locked in your room anymore. Thinking that you will get on my good side by saying that isn’t going to work. I know I didn’t rape you, you fucking wanted it. How you feel about yourself for wanting it is your problem. You and I both know that you are going to like it, just as much as the last time, the next time I fuck you. What you choose to tell yourself so you don’t have to admit that you like it is your business.”

“I’m not just saying it to get on your good side. I mean it,” Harry looks into Louis’ eyes.

“Well, forgive me for not believing you.” He stands up, “I want you in my room at nine. Make sure you’re ready.”

Harry blushed when he looked at Liam after Louis had left the room. Liam didn’t look like he thought it was awkward knowing that Louis and Harry was going to have sex later.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go out,” Liam smirks, “don’t want to listen to you and my brother having sex.”

Harry actually laughs. “Do you think he’s still mad at me?”

“Not as much as he was. And by the way, what he is doing now is a test. If you don’t go in his room he won’t come to get you, he’ll leave you alone, he won’t drag you kicking and screaming in there. So if you go in there he’ll know that you want it.”

Harry nods. Liam was like a friend to Harry. Harry felt like he could talk to him because Liam didn’t get angry and he actually gave Harry some good advice.

After what Liam said, Harry felt like he actually had a choice, if what Liam was saying was the truth. It was fast approaching nine and Harry was still not sure of what he was going to do. If he went in there Louis would know that Harry wanted it, but Harry wasn’t really sure what he wanted. It was playing games with his mind, he knew that he was supposed to hate the man that kept him captive but he didn’t, and that confused him. He actually wanted to go in that room, he wanted to have sex with Louis, the only problem was that he hated himself for wanting Louis.

He also wondered if what Liam was saying was the truth, would Louis actually leave him alone tonight if he didn’t show?

His heart was beating out of chest as the clock turned nine. He sat on the bed and just listened for noises that suggested Louis was coming. After thirty minutes of just sitting there Harry realized that Liam had been telling the truth.

The feeling Harry had now was one of the strangest feelings he had since he’d been here. A part of him felt bad for not going to Louis’ room, it was also a feeling of regret and he was scared of how Louis would act towards him tomorrow.

Harry went to sleep even more confused about what he was feeling than ever.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was hard. It was a Saturday so both Liam and Louis was home. Harry spent most of the day looking out at the garden from the window in the living room. Louis was out there, swimming in the pool and lounging in a chair. Louis hadn’t been in the same room as Harry since dinner last night, and Harry wondered what Louis was thinking, and what was going to happen next.

“I’m sure he’ll let you go out in the garden if you ask nicely.” Liam had walked up behind him.

Harry sighs, “I don’t think so.”

“Are you that bad in bed?” Liam lets out a small laugh. “If you had a good time together last night I don’t see why he would say no to spending some time with you outside.”

Harry turns, looking at Liam while biting his bottom lip.

Liam raises an eyebrow, “You didn’t go to his room.”

Harry nods.

“It looked like you wanted to, so why didn’t you?”

“Just after what you said, I wanted to see if he would actually leave me alone if I didn’t go to his room.”

Liam places his arm over Harry’s shoulders, and they both look out of the window, “I’m telling you those things to help you. I know him, what I tell you is things I know, if I don’t know I will tell you that. I’m just being honest with you to make being here easier for you.”

“Why?” Harry pauses, “And why did he really take me?”

“I don't know. One day you were just suddenly here, chained up in your room.” Liam sighs, “don’t tell him that I said this. We didn’t have much growing up. Louis practically raised me since our parents wasn’t really there to take care of us. He worked hard to give us this life and he’s been alone for most of it.”

“Is that why you are helping him?”

“He’s my brother, and I’m there for him since he has always been there for me.”

“Am I here because he wants someone to sleep with?” Harry already knew that it had to be the case, he just wanted it confirmed.

“I’m not sure. If that’s all he wants don’t you think he would have taken it by force? And it would be a hell of a lot easier to pick someone up at a bar or get a prostitute than kidnap you.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, what Liam was saying did make sense, and it made Harry wonder even more why he was there.

“Just a little more free advice, hopefully you’ll listen to it. Apologize for not showing up last night. Let him know why you didn’t and be honest about what you feel.”

 

…

 

Harry was really going to listen to Liam this time. It was strange that he felt this need to make it right between him and Louis. He wanted to apologize to his captor, the man that had snatched him off the street, kept him locked in a room and hurt him on several occasions. It had to be some sort of weird Stockholm Syndrome thing. Though, Harry didn’t feel like it was.

Since the first time he saw Louis he felt an attraction. Harry had been here for a long time now, and the attraction only seemed to grow stronger. He knew it was wrong to be attracted to his captor, but he couldn’t help it, he had fought it, but right now he was tired of fighting it. He has to admit to himself that he is attracted to Louis, and that he wants him.

Harry hesitantly walked into the living room an hour before dinner, he knew that Louis liked to have a drink before dinner and the living room was the most likely place to find him.

And there he was. His face looked soft under the dimmed light. He didn’t look up when Harry entered the room so Harry knew that it was up to him to take the lead and start a conversation. It was just so hard. He didn’t know what to say to start, so he did the only thing he could think of, he walked over to the sofa where Louis was sitting and he got in his lap, straddling him.

Louis gave him a surprised look. Harry leaned into him, nuzzling his head in Louis’ neck.

“I’m sorry. I did like being with you. It was just so hard for me admitting it.”

Louis strokes his hands over Harry’s back, “Then why didn’t you come to my room last night?” Harry looks up, right into the beautiful blue. “I wanted to see what happened if I didn’t show. What you would do to me.”

“Did I do what you thought I would do?” Louis’ eyes were narrow.

“I don’t really know what I thought you would do, but I wanted to see if you would come and.. you know..”

“Force you?”

“Uhm.. Yeah.”

Harry let his hips grind against Louis. He had already said that he was sorry, but he felt like he really needed to show it. Show Louis that he meant it, and that he wanted him. Louis let out soft moans as Harry was grinding against his crotch.

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Liam’s voice startled Harry, he almost jumped out of Louis’ lap but Louis held him in place. “Shelly is going to be here soon. He needs to be in his room before she arrives.”

“I know,” Louis says to Liam before he turns to Harry,“Can you behave?”

Harry nods.

“Good. I will tie you to the bed, but I won’t make you wear the gag if you promise to behave. And you know what can happen if you don’t behave.”

“I promise,” Harry says.

It was strange being stretched out like a starfish on the bed, he couldn’t really move into another position. Thankfully, Louis believed him when he said he would behave so he wasn’t gagged.

“Is that ok?” Louis asks as he was checking the rope around Harry’s wrists.

“Uhm..” Nothing about this was really ok, Harry thought to himself.

“Is it too tight?”

“It’s fine.”

 

Harry’s breathing picked up as Louis moves his hand down to cup Harry's groin. Louis smirks, “It’s a shame that I have to entertain Liam and his girlfriend. Watching you like this makes me want to fuck you senseless.”

 

…

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, as he felt a hand stoking up and down his chest. Harry must have fallen asleep while he was tied to the bed.

“Louis,” Harry breathes.

“Sweetheart,” Louis says as he moves his hand down towards Harry's groin.

“Can we talk?” Harry asks, he wants Louis to touch him, he just need them to talk about what was going to happen, hopefully Harry would feel better about it after than he last time if they did that.

“Yes,” Louis says hesitantly. He unties Harry before he sits at the end of the bed.

Harry moves closer to him, “Louis, I want it, I can admit that now. I just need us to have a conversation before anything happens again.”

Louis sighs, “A conversation about what?”

Harry looks down, “I don't really know what I like yet, but there was a few things you did that I wasn't so comfortable with.”

Louis shifts on the bed like he is uncomfortable, so Harry elaborates, “maybe I can be more comfortable with it when I'm more experienced, it's just that it's so new and so many new feelings and sensations I have never felt before, it was just a bit overwhelming.”

“What was it that you were not comfortable with?” Louis asks.

Harry blushes, he still feels a bit shy talking about sex, “when I gave you a blow job and you took my head and held me down, and after I came when you continued fucking me, and holding around my neck so I couldn't get enough air, it was just a bit too much for me. Maybe we can do it a bit softer for now.”

Harry felt proud of himself for being honest. He understood that Louis liked to be a bit rough, but Harry wasn't ready for that yet, maybe they could build up to it so Harry was more comfortable with it.

Louis sighs, “So, you want it soft and tender?”

“Yeah,” Harry replies.

Louis stands up, “come,” he says as he walks out of the room.

Harry follows Louis into Louis' bedroom, “I don't do soft and tender, Harry. It gives me nothing,” he sighs, “so you are going to take off your clothes and let me do what I want to you, let me fuck you as hard as I need,” Louis moves closer to Harry, “if you won't do that, I suggest you go back to your room and don't come near me again unless you are going to do what I want.”

Louis sits down at the end of the bed, he pulls down his pants to release his cock, giving it a few light strokes as he looks at Harry, “what's it gonna be, Harry?”

Harry bites his lip, “ok,” his voice trembles as he says it. He's not scared, just a bit nervous, he wants to sleep with Louis, he just hoped that Louis would be a bit more considerate when it came to Harry's wishes.

Harry get to his knees in front of Louis, taking his cock in his hand and guiding it to his mouth. Louis hands were on his head again, “can you take all of me?” Louis asks. Harry moves down, letting Louis' cock go further down his throat. “That is so fucking good,” Louis breathes.

Harry continues moving his mouth up and down Louis' length, making sure to spend a few moments letting Louis' cock be all inside his mouth when he gets to the base. When he does it like this Louis doesn't hold his head down or make him take more than he can handle.

It was more soft this time, Harry thinks as he is laying naked on the bed with Louis' fingers inside him. Louis hadn't been as rough as the last time, probably too soon to conclude on the softness of if it all as Louis lines himself up and pushes into Harry's hole.

“You ask for permission to come, is that understood?” Louis says as he starts thrusting into Harry.

“Yes,” Harry breathes, knowing that if he is close he won't be able to hold it if Louis does not grant his wish to come.

Louis buries his face in Harry's neck as he finds a good pace to his thrusts, he starts going deeper, making Harry gasp as Louis' cock is hitting his prostate.

Louis moves his body up and grabs a hold of Harry's thighs, he goes harder now, pounding deep into Harry, making Harry's body move up the bed.

Harry looks up at Louis' face, his eyes are fixed at Harry's, his mouth firmly shut and his nostrils flaring. He looks so serious, almost like he is angry, like he is taking it all out in his thrusts into Harry.

“Are you gonna come?” Louis asks as he goes harder, one of his hands now stroking Harry's cock.

“Yeah,” Harry moans as Louis hits his prostate again.

“What do you say?” Louis strokes him faster.

“Please, can I come?” Harry throws his head back, he is trying so hard not to come before Louis says he can, but it's hard, he can feel it building up. His skin is tingling, he feels his cock twitching, he is going to come with or without Louis permission now.

“Please can I come, sir,” Louis says through gritted teeth.

“Sir, please. Please, I need to come, sir,” Harry cries out. It's impossible for him to hold it back now, Louis' cock is pounding right into his spot, and his cock is so sensitive as Louis strokes him.

After two hard thrusts Louis finally says, “you can come,” making Harry completely dissolve into a moaning mess, coming all over his stomach.

As Harry is coming down from his high, Louis' hand moves to Harry's neck, taking a firm hold of it. Harry's eyes widen as Louis is pushing down, restricting his air supply. Harry didn't like it the last time, and he didn't like it now.

Louis keeps eye contact with Harry, his hand still at Harry's neck, he grunts as he takes a final thrust into Harry and fills Harry's hole with come.

 

They lay next to each other in Louis bed for a surprisingly long time, Louis doesn't hold him or say anything, but it is comforting just being together after sex, it was better than the last time.

Louis suddenly sits up and looks at Harry, “you are welcome to come to my room every night,” he pauses, “if you come in here, it will be because you want it, I won't make you. And when you are with me, you will do what I like and tell you to do,“ Louis takes a deep breath, “You will ask for permission to touch yourself and to come, and you will do it the correct way, addressing me as sir, if I do not grant it, you will not come. And you are not allowed to touch yourself when you are not with me, unless permission is given. Is that understood?”

“Yes, uhm.. sir,” Harry replies.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting worse. If any of the tags triggers you, please consider not reading this.

Harry did go into Louis' room, several times a week, he had a choice and he chose to do it. He chose to let Louis do as Louis wanted with him. It did get better the more experience Harry got, he enjoyed it. Well, almost all of it. The fact that Louis liked to put his hand on Harry's throat and cut off his air supply as he came was something Harry thought he could never get used to or like.

Summer had turned into autumn, and being there had become the new normal for Harry. He stopped thinking about the fact that he had been kidnapped and locked in this house.

He had a daily routine, and he had a friend in Liam. That was really all Harry needed, a schedule to get the day, when he was alone, to go by as quickly as possible and a friend to talk to. Things were good, even with Louis, so Harry had almost forgotten how bad things could get. That was until one night in late October when he went into Louis' room.

As Harry entered Louis was typing on his phone, he didn't look up as Harry came into the room. Louis had a look, a look that made Harry very nervous. Louis' brows were furrowed, his lips pressed firmly together and Harry could see his eyes going darker as he looked at his phone.

“Louis?” Harry whispers after they have been standing there for a few minutes in silence.

Louis looks up from his phone, “I have to take care of something, go back to your room, I'll come get you when I'm done.”

Harry goes back to his room, happy that he is not the source of Louis' obvious frustration.

 

...

 

Harry is surprised when it's Liam that comes into his room a few hours later.

“Where is Louis?” Harry asks.

Liam looks down, “I think something happened with one of his business contacts.”

Judging by the way Liam is looking that is probably not a good thing, now he was scared of what Louis would be like when he came back.

They stay in Harry's room for a while. Liam telling Harry about his girlfriend and about their relationship. Harry listens and smiles the whole time. It's good having a friend and normal conversations like this, he feels normal and happy when they talk about mundane things as school, or movies, or when Liam talks about his life outside.

Their conversation is interrupted by loud voices coming from downstairs. Harry is afraid to go down, but he follows Liam as he quickly gets to his feet and walks fast to where the noise is coming from.

Harry's eyes widens as they step into the library, where Liam traced the noises to. Louis is standing in the middle of the room with a long thin flexible stick in his hand, there are three men, Zayn among them, standing a few feet away from him, holding a fourth man between them.

“String him up,” Louis says, nodding towards the hook in the ceiling. The same hook Harry was hanging from when Louis whipped him.

The fourth man shirt is removed before his wrists are tied together and the rope is fastened to the hook.

Louis' face is hard, and his eyes are cold as he looks over at the different people in the room. “Looks like we got a pretty good audience for you,” he chuckles, “now, as to why we are here,” he pauses, “I do not tolerate insubordination. I gave you all one job tonight, and I expect that you do that to my satisfaction,” he looks between the men, “is that too much to ask?”

“No, sir,” Zayn and the two men standing with him says.

“Right, so why do I then get reports that you are trying to move in on one of my business partners, offering him a deal?” Louis steps closer to the man hanging from the ceiling, “all deals have to be approved by me, offering someone I'm in business with a deal without my knowledge makes it look like you are trying to start up on your own and take my business.”

“It wasn't like that,” the man whimpers.

“Sure it wasn't,” Louis says as he steps behind the man and delivers the first hit with the stick to the man's back. He screams out in agony.

Louis is biting down on his bottom lip as he delivers four more hits with the stick.

“Zayn,” Louis says, “how many do you think is appropriate for a traitor like this?”

Zayn has a devious smirk on his lips as he says, “Well, sir. I think at least a hundred, but that might kill him, so maybe cap it at fifty.”

Louis laughs, it's humorless and sounds almost forced, “Ah, I don't think he can take that. But fifty it is, and we'll see how it goes.”

Harry has to look away as Louis continues, he regrets following Liam, and it seems like Liam is regretting going into the room too. He is shifting the weight between his feet, almost looking like he wants to run out of there.

As Louis continues hitting the screams from the man turns into whimpers that gets more strangled at each blow. Louis is going to kill him if he keeps this up.

Louis is saying something Harry can't make out, he feels disoriented and sick.

He looks up at the man hanging from the ceiling, bruises and wounds on his back. Harry can't take it, he knows what that feels like, and the man that is getting this treatment is being hit harder than Harry was.

He steps forward, catching Louis' attention as he is about to raise the stick to hit the man again.

Louis raises an eyebrow, “what is it, sweetheart?” he asks through gritted teeth, clearly not appreciating the interruption.

“don't you think he's had enough?” Harry asks in a small voice.

“I'm far from done,” Louis' eyes meets Harry's, “I don't appreciate interruptions when I'm taking care of business.”

“I'm sorry,” Harry says addressing his feet, “he just looks like it's maybe time to stop.”

Louis growls, “look at me.”

Harry looks up to see Louis moving towards him, his hand is at Harry's chin taking a firm grip, holding it in place, forcing Harry to look into his eyes, “In what delusional world did you think you can tell me what to do?”

“I didn't mean to, it just looks like he..” Harry's reply is interrupted by Louis dragging him over to a desk at the end of the room, bending him over it. “Do you really think you can talk back to me and stop me from doing anything?”

Harry whimpers as he feels Louis' arm at his back, holding him in place. Louis' groin is at Harry's ass. Harry squeezes his eyes shut when he feels it. Louis is hard. Rock hard in his pants.

“I didn't think we would end up like this, but you asked for it,” Louis says before he starts pulling down Harry's jeans.

This time it's Liam's turn to speak up, “Louis, please,” his voice is weak, “don't do this to Harry.”

Louis growls, “I will do whatever I bloody like to Harry.”

“Please don't do this,” Liam says, his voice getting smaller at each word.

Harry lifts his head a bit to see Liam a few feet to his left. In front of him are Louis' men, watching the scene that is unfolding in front of them, none of them looks very concerned or disgusted by what is going on.

Louis has Harry's pants down on his thighs now.

“If you are so concerned with Harry's well being, why don't you get him some lube,” Louis says.

Liam makes a noise that sound like he can't believe what Louis is saying. “Are you really doing this to him? And in front of them?”

“Yes,” Louis moves his hand to stroke down Harry's crack, “time is running out, Liam, I am fucking him with or without that lube, so if you want to make it better for him I suggest that you run and get it.”

Liam is fast on his feet, running out of the room, probably realizing that Louis is very serious and is not going to listen to reason.

Harry whimpers as he feels Louis finger at his hole. Louis bends down to his ear and whispers, “you shouldn't have interrupted and talked back to me.” Harry whimpers again when he feels Louis finger breaching his rim.

His only hope now is that Liam will be back with lube before Louis decides to push the rest of his fingers and dick into him.

When Louis is staring to ease the second finger in, Liam is finally back, breathing heavily from running, “Here,” he hands Louis the lube before taking a few steps back.

Harry is baffled that they are all staying in the room, they could have left, both Louis' three men and Liam, but they are all standing there, just watching as Louis holds Harry down.

Harry can hear Louis pulling his zipper down, then the squirt from the lube bottle. He feels some of it being smeared over his hole, then he feels it, Louis' cock entering him.

Harry tries to zone out, not think about the fact that Louis has not prepped him properly, not think about that this is probably going to hurt a lot, and definitely not think about the fact that Louis is doing this to him in front of people.

Harry can't help it, as Louis is pushing into him, he screams, it feels like he is being teared in half, there is a throbbing pain accompanied by a stabbing sensation when Louis is fully inside him and starts moving.

The scream soon turns into sobs, he is holding onto the side of the desk for dear life as Louis starts pounding into him at an relentless pace. Louis is breathing heavily behind him, his hand is at the back of Harry's neck, grabbing a hold of him, lifting him up so Harry's back is against Louis' chest. Harry can barely see through the tears in his eyes, it's blurry, but he can make out the men watching them, still expressionless empty looks, he sees Liam a few feet away from them, looking down at his feet.

Louis' hand moves to Harry's lower abdomen, pulling him closer, his mouth is at Harry's ear. He's grunting as he thrusts into Harry. “So tight,” Louis whispers, “feels so fucking good to be inside you.” Harry cries more at that. Louis enjoys this. He doesn't care that Harry is in pain, he doesn't care that Harry is being humiliated, made to take it. Louis gets off on it, inflicting pain, making others suffer. Harry closes his eyes, tries to get his mind to go to another place, a place where he is free and happy, and there is no pain.

Harry has no idea how long Louis has been at it when he feels Louis grip tighten one last time, before he moans into Harry's ear, and Harry knows that it's over.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Liam is the first thing he sees as he steps into Harry's room. He is sitting in a chair by the window. When Liam sees Louis entering he is fast on his feet positioning himself between the door and the bed. Between Louis and Harry.

“Not now,” Liam says.

Louis takes a few steps into the room, “that is not for you to decide,” Louis replies as he walks past Liam and up to the bed.

“Are you serious?” Liam says, his voice high pitched and full of emotion, it almost sounds like he is about to cry.

Louis looks at the bed, he can barely see Harry, who is laying under the covers, he looks back at Liam.

“I said, that is not for you to decide,” Louis says, a bit firmer this time.

Liam throws his hands up in the air, “I swear to god, Louis,” he sighs, “I honestly thought you could never do something like that. I know you do a lot of bad and illegal things, but that is a line I thought you would never cross.”

“Liam, I would appreciate if you left now,” Louis says, not giving Liam a response to what he is saying. Something he knows will frustrate Liam extremely.

“I am not leaving him. After what you did I'm not leaving him alone, and especially not alone with you.”

Louis smirks, “you suddenly grew some balls, congratulations.”

Liam looks like he wants to hit Louis, his eyes are bulging, his face is red and he is clenching his fists down by his sides, “you are such an asshole, Louis.”

Louis doesn't reply to that, he's looking at the bed, where Harry's head has emerged from under the covers. His face is red and puffy, and his eyes bloodshot. He has been crying.

“Harry,” Louis starts, seeing Harry flinch a bit as Louis says his name, “you need to get a shower and I have some ointment for you, to help with the soreness.” Louis does not address what he has done. Not with Liam there.

Harry doesn't say anything, he just gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom. Louis follows him, something that makes Liam makes a disapproving sound, which Louis ignores.

Louis is surprised that Harry lets Louis help him take off his clothes and that he lets Louis watch him shower.

When Harry moves to clean his backside he flinches and moves away from the water. Louis is on his feet and steps into the shower with Harry, fully clothed, he grabs Harry's arms, “breathe through it,” he says, knowing that it does not really help with the pain Harry is feeling. Harry takes Louis hand, look into his eyes and moves his other hand back to clean himself.

Normally Harry's eyes had more life in them, more sparkling, now they were empty, just staring back at Louis.

Louis is even more surprised when Harry, after he is done in the shower, bends over the sink and spreads his cheeks, giving Louis access to put ointment on his hole. Louis swallows hard as he looks at Harry's sore hole, it's more red and puffy than Harry's face, and it looks like there is a small tear, with small droplets of blood coming from it.

“This is going to sting,” Louis says before he gently rubs some ointment on it. Harry flinches a bit, but he does not make a sound.

When they get out of the bathroom, Harry with a towel around his waist and Louis in his wet boxers, he took off the rest of his clothes when they got out of the shower, Liam makes another disapproving sound.

After Harry is back in bed, Louis focuses his attention on Liam, giving him a hard look, he needs Liam to leave.

Liam takes Louis looking at him as an invitation to speak, “you can not be serious, you take a shower with him after you just raped him? Do you even think about what having you here right now does to him?”

Louis looks from Liam to Harry, who is looking between them, eyes still empty.

“I do think about that,” Louis replies.

“Then why do you do it?” Liam is raising his voice, he is getting upset, “you hurt him, and you think it's ok to come in here and act like nothing has happened.”

Louis ignores Liam and focuses on Harry, “It's up to Harry if I stay or go.”

“Do you really think he is going to tell you to go? He is probably going to let you do whatever you want, because you will just do a you want and make him take it if he says no.”

“Liam, this has nothing to do with you,” Louis replies, his voice more assertive and hard. He moves towards Harry on the bed, leaning in close as he whispers, “I want to talk to you alone, that's all. If you are not up for that now, that's fine.”

Harry clears his throat, his voice raspy and small as he says, “I want to sleep.”

 

…

 

 

He knew what his actions had done, how much it must have altered Harry's way of thinking, made him do things he would probably never do if he wasn't in this situation. Louis knows that he stepped over a line with his latest action. 

Louis knows the difference between right and wrong. He has always known that, he knows when he does something immoral or illegal, normally he just doesn't care.

Now he is feeling something he has rarely felt before, something he can't identify what it is. He feels a tightening in his chest as he thinks about holding Harry down, and what Harry looked like after it was over. It's a feeling he doesn't like and he wants it to go away. His normal way of taking out his frustration or making things feel better for him was to hurt someone or fuck someone hard, almost to the point where they scream for him to stop.

Louis' frustration grows as he goes to bed without having released his built up tension.

 

…

  
  


Louis is not surprised when he finds Liam and Harry in the dining room when he enters to eat breakfast.

He knows that they both have to eat, and since the first thing Louis did this morning was to tell the housekeeper that all meals had to be consumed in the dining room, they had to eat there if they wanted food.

Harry wasn't sitting in his normal chair, he was sitting at the same side of the table as Liam, putting Liam between Harry and Louis.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Liam clears his throat, “I'm taking time off from school.”

Louis shoots him a stern look, “no, you are not.”

“You don't get to decide what I do,” Liam replies.

“As long as you live in my house you will go to school or work, taking time off is not a part of the deal.”

Louis is having none of it. Liam thinks he can get the situation better by being there.

Liam scoffs, “so helping your brother is a part of a deal? What else is in that deal, according to you, any other rules you have imposed without my knowledge?”

Louis stands up and slams his fist into the table, nostrils flaring as he says, “I have given you everything. You do not get to question my decisions.”

Liam looks down, obviously not comfortable with Louis showing such aggression, his voice is almost like a whisper, “everyone has a limit, and my limit was watching my brother rape someone.”

Louis laughs, he can't help it, “so you draw the line at rape, but not murder?” he takes a deep breath, “all the times you have helped me clean up after I come home with blood on my hands. Not to mention when I took care of the situation with our parents. You never had any moral objections to that, so don't get all holier-than-thou when it comes to my actions.”

Louis knows what he is saying isn't fair. Liam has always helped Louis because Louis has protected him and taken care of him since he was a child, and helping Louis cover up his crimes was Liam's way of repaying the favor. Liam did have moral objections to it, Louis knew that Liam sometimes struggled with accepting what Louis did, and his own part in it when he sometimes helped with the clean-up and kept his mouth shut about it.

Louis knows that what he is saying hurts Liam, he just needs Liam to get in line and do as he is told.

As Louis predicted, Liam was hurt, he kept his head down and pressed his lips firmly together.

“Go to school, Liam,” Louis says.

Liam does not argue, he gets up and leaves the room.

Finally leaving Louis alone with Harry.

“Harry,” Louis says as he moves to take Liam seat. Harry is holding his knife tightly in his hand. Louis looks between the knife and Harry's face. There is a determination in Harry's eyes.

“What are you going to do with the knife, Harry?” Louis asks, his voice calm. He knows Harry can't do any real damage with a butter knife.

Harry looks at Louis, still keeping a firm grip on the knife, “why do you care?” Harry's voice is weak, almost like a whisper.

Louis sighs, “you are not going to hurt yourself, or me, you are going to put the knife down and we are going to talk.”

Small tears are building up in Harry's eyes, “every time I tried to have a real conversation with you, you didn't listen to me, what you said was how it was going to be regardless of how I felt about it.”

Louis takes a deep breath, “I'm listening now.”

There is a few beats of silence before Harry screams back at Louis, “why did you do that to me?”

The tightening in Louis' chest is back, it feels like his heart does not have enough room to beat properly. He pushes the chair back and stands up, “sometimes I just need to.”

“You need to hurt someone?”

“Yes.”

Harry looks down, “you enjoyed it.”

Louis is breathing heavily, “Yes, I enjoyed it.”

“Why?” Harry asks.

The question is something Louis has never dared to ask himself. He knows it's messed up. He knows that feeling pleasure, and getting hard, while hurting someone else is not how it is supposed to be. Normally it does not end in a sexual act, the men has hurt before has purely been in relation to his business. If he still felt the need for a more sexual release after he would go to prostitutes that would let him be rough with them. He has never actually held someone down and had sex with them against their will before.

Harry drops the knife, “Louis, why did you do that to me?”, he asks again, clearly not satisfied with Louis' silence.

Louis takes a deep breath and sits down again, “you talked back to me in the wrong setting, Harry. I can't control myself when it's like that.”

Harry's voice is breaking as he says, “you should have.”

Louis looks down. He doesn't say anything.

 

...

 

Louis knows that it can't go back to normal right away. He knows that Harry, and Liam, needs time to accept what has happened. So Louis' way of dealing with the situation is to remove himself from it.

Over the next two weeks he stays away from the house as much as possible, and if he's there it's only to sleep and eat, something he makes sure to do when the boys are not in any of the common areas of the house.

He knows he can't keep that up for long. He need to start getting things back to normal, and the best way of doing that is to talk to Liam.

One day, around the time Liam comes home from school Louis waits for him in the living room.

When Liam enters he immediately turns and starts walking back out of the room.

“Liam,” Louis says as Liam is moving towards the door.

“Yes,” Liam stops and looks back at him.

“Can we talk?”

Liam hesitantly moves over to sit down on the sofa, not replying to Louis' question.

“How are you?” Louis asks.

“Good,” Liam is fidgeting with his fingers, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Really?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“What do you want me to say?” Liam looks at Louis, “you want me to say that things are not good? That I think you are really fucked up? That what you did to Harry disgust me?” he takes a deep breath, “and treating me like a kid telling me that I can't take time off school when I want to do that to be there for my friend, who you hurt, and then using the fact that I have helped you clean up when you come home after killing someone against me, that is a really shitty thing to do, Louis. You know how I feel about that, you know I don't like it. And bringing up our parents,” his voice is breaking, “I never asked you to kill them, I had no part in any of that, I was only seven years old,” he pauses, “you can't use that against me.”

Louis sighs, “You did nothing wrong in that situation, Liam. I shouldn't have brought it up and used it as a way to get you to do what I told you,” Louis takes a deep breath, “And I shouldn't have done what I did to Harry in front of you. You have every right to hate me for that.”

Liam looks down, “I just hate what you do and how you deal with it afterwards sometimes. I don't hate you.”

Louis already knew that Liam didn't really hate him, if he did he would have let Harry out of the house and let him go to the police.

Louis stands up, “come here,” he holds out his arms, encapsulating Liam in a hug when Liam stands up too.

Making up with Liam was easy. They had fought before, and they always made up. The bond they had was strong.

“What are you going to do about Harry?” Liam asks after they break the hug.

Louis takes a deep breath, “I'm going to talk to him again.”

 

…

 

Talking about things had never really been Louis strong suit. He was used to getting his way, and if the conversation didn't look like it would have the outcome Louis wanted he would say how he wanted things to be and that would be final. When he went into Harry's room later that night he knew that he had to tread lightly. He couldn't act as he normally did, this situation needed more of a gentle hand.

Harry was sitting on the bed, reading a book. He looked up as Louis entered. He looked thin, the sweater he was wearing was hanging off his shoulders, he had a hint of dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. He didn't move or make any facial expression suggesting how he felt about Louis coming in there.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asks.

Harry looks down, “I'm..”

Louis steps closer to the bed, “I'm just here to check on you and to see that you have everything you need.”

“I have everything I need,” Harry looks up at him again.

“May I?” Louis gestures to the end of the bed.

As Harry nods Louis sits down.

“Harry, I have given you space since I thought that was something you needed after what happened,” he pauses, “I would like for things between us to get more back to normal, I understand that's something that will have to happen gradually. If it's ok with you I'd like to stay here with you for a little while, we can talk or not talk, what we do is up to you.”

Harry doesn't say anything, he just puts the book on the nightstand and lays down on the bed, facing Louis.

Louis takes it as an invitation so he lays down on the bed too, making sure not to get too close to Harry. He will leave it up to Harry what happens now.

They lay there, looking at each other, no words spoken. It's not exactly a comfortable silence, but it's not as bad as Louis thought it was going to be.

Harry clears his throat, “you never said you were sorry.”

Louis moves on the bed, looking away from Harry and up at the ceiling, “does it change anything if I say sorry?”

“Not really.”

Louis keeps his eyes firmly staring at the ceiling, “well, if it does not change anything, do you need to hear me say it?”

Harry moves closer to him, he moves his hand to Louis' chest, right over his heart, “I can feel a heart beating in there.”

Louis scoffs, “are you saying that I only have the literal heart, not the figurative heart people like to contribute feelings to?”

“I'm saying that I think you have both, you just hide the heart with feelings.”

Louis turns his head to look at Harry again, their faces inches from each other, “you are the last person I expected to say that about me.”

“Liam told me you talked.”

“Yes, we did.”

Harry takes a deep breath, “he also told me how he grew up, and what you did to protect him.”

Louis narrows his eyes, “Oh, did he now?”

“He told me that after you moved out, when he was around six years old, your parents started to abuse him, like lock him in the closet and deny him food, and sometimes hit him, he told me that you found out and put an end to that.”

Louis looks up at he ceiling again, “yes, I put an end to it.”

“Did they do that to you too?”

Louis does not answer. He keeps his eyes firmly fixed at the ceiling. It takes everything Louis has not to lash out at Harry for asking questions. Louis came in there to start the process of getting things back to normal. He guesses that grabbing Harry, tying him down and getting out the whip, which is what Louis craves to do now, is something that will not get them on the road to normalcy.

Harry stokes over Louis' chest, “did they do worse than that to you?”

“That is none of your business,” Louis says through gritted teeth, moving his head so his eyes meet Harry's.

Harry sits up, “is that why you hurt other people, why you enjoy it? Is it your way of taking back something that was taken from you when you were a child?”

Louis gets up and off the bed, “shut up.”

Harry moves closer, he has balls, Louis will give him that, “Louis,” he reaches out and takes Louis' hand, “I just want to make sense of it all.”

He wants to make sense of it. How can he makes sense of something Louis has never understood himself?

“You should go to bed,” Louis says as he lets go of Harry's hand and start to move away from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

 

...

 

It took every ounce of self control Louis had not to grab Harry, pin him down and punish him for asking questions. Louis needs a release, he needs the tightening he is now feeling in his chest again to go away. He picks up his phone and send a text before he walks out of the house and gets into his car. He knows how to get that release; a session with a whore at one of his business partner's brothels.

Whipping and fucking some used up slut will hopefully take the edge off, and make the rage and frustration Louis is now feeling go away.

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first night in weeks that Harry had a good nights sleep. Even thought Louis had left abruptly and kind of on a bad note, Harry was more relaxed. Louis had done a lot of things to him, hurt him in ways he had never imagined he could be hurt, but Louis had never lied to him. Therefore Harry believed Louis when he said he wanted to get things back to normal, he also believed that Louis had really restrained himself from hurting Harry last night.

Harry could tell that the questions he asked set Louis off. His whole body language screamed anger as Harry asked him questions.

When Liam, as a way to explain to Harry why he was helping Louis keeping him captive and probably out of guilt for doing so after Louis forced himself on Harry, told Harry about his parents abusing him and how Louis had protected him, and how, as he put it, Louis put an end to it when he found out, and Harry was sure put an end to meant that he really put an end to them, it did really make Harry think.

The most reasonable thing to do when you find out that your parents are abusing your brother is to go to the police, Louis didn't do that, he killed them. Louis would have had to be in his early twenties when that happened, and he was able to hide it, since Liam never mentioned Louis being in prison for any of his crimes. Louis must have already been leading a criminal lifestyle. But even if he was at that point already a criminal, killing your own parents seemed like a very extreme thing to do.

Harry did very early in his captivity start to believe that Louis was probably a psychopath or a sadist, he had to be when he could deliver corporal punishment like it was nothing, kill people and run a criminal organisation. Harry still believed Louis to be both, or at least one of those things. Harry had just never actually thought about why Louis is like that. He had of course thought about it, but it had been more in frustration over why Louis was acting the way he did. But he had never really thought about what really makes a person behave like Louis does.

After Louis reaction last night Harry was sure there was more to the story, something that Louis didn't want to talk about and that he probably didn't want anyone to know.

In Harry's mind it wasn't an excuse for Louis' behavior, but it was close to an explanation. And Harry needed that. He needed to know why Louis acted the way he did and did the things he did.

 

…

 

Harry is a bit nervous when he enters the dining room for breakfast. Louis said he wanted things to gradually go back to normal. In a way Harry wants that too. Before Louis forced himself on Harry, there was a sense of normalcy, even though being kidnapped and held against his will was not normal. But it was his new normal. Harry wanted it to be like it was before again, where they could all live in the same house and not have to hide from each other.

Louis and Liam are already there as Harry enters, he takes his usual seat opposite Liam, and next to Louis, who is sitting at the head of the table drinking his coffee.

“Now that we are all here,” Louis says after Harry has started eating, “Liam, you should know that I talked to Harry last night. Things are going to go back to normal,” Louis looks over at Harry, “and that will happen gradually, at a pace you are comfortable with,” he pauses, “but I will not have a repeat of last night, do that again and I will count it as misbehaving, and you know what happens then.”

Liam looks confused between them, “didn't you just say things are going back normal, at his pace?”

Louis sighs, “yes, but Harry thought he could overstep his bounds last night, things are going back to the way they were, but that does not mean he gets a free pass to do things I consider misbehaving.”

Harry looks down and bites down on his bottom lip, he didn't expect Louis to be pleased with him after the questions he asked last night, he knew it was a risk, but Louis' reaction to it is actually better than expected.

 

…

 

Harry didn't really know how they would be able to get back to normal. It felt like something was quite impossible, but I seemed like Louis had ideas about how to get them there.

In the beginning Louis didn't push it, he left their interactions to breakfast and dinner, just casual conversations over their meals.

As the weeks passed, Louis started something new, coming to Harry's room to say good night. At first it was just barely entering the room to say good night, something that soon turned into him sitting down at Harry's bedside, having a conversation. Then touches, Louis would stoke Harry's arm, then after a while his cheek, developing further to a small kisses at Harry's forehead or cheek.

It was good, it was slow. Steadily it got more comfortable being around Louis. Louis never pushed Harry. It was so slow, and almost sweet, that Harry enjoyed it. He enjoyed Louis being like that, gentle and caring, as his actions seemed to be aiming to get them to a place were they were again comfortable around each other.

There were of course instances in their interactions that made Harry a bit uneasy and scared. Sometimes he could see that Louis was sort of on edge when he came into Harry's room. Harry didn't know how to deal with that, but he was glad that Louis left if Harry did something that triggered Louis more. It was like Louis knew he was close to doing something that he knew Harry would be uncomfortable with, and he left to not make it too much for Harry.

One night after one of their normal interactions before bedtime, Louis asking about Harry's day, and Harry doing the same, not always sure he got a truthful answer from Louis when he did that, but he did ask, and he got a reply that normally was positive, Louis picked up one of the books from Harry's bedside table. “Don't you get tired of reading these?”

Harry has had the same books since he got there, he's read them several times, and it is getting a bit repetitive and boring reading them when he remembers so clearly what happens.

“Yes,” Harry looks over at the books sighing, “I remember very clearly what happens in them, I've even begun noticing typos I haven't before.”

Louis chuckles, “I have a whole room filled with books,” he pauses and takes a deep breath, “I can help you pick out some new ones tomorrow.”

Something that the next day, after dinner, leads Harry to be in the room he in the back of his mind swore he would never step foot in again.

Louis on the other hand seems more relaxed, he pick books from the shelf handing them to Harry, letting Harry decide if it's something he'd like to read or not.

After a while of looking at books Louis walks over to the elephant in the room, something Harry has avoided looking at, the desk.

Louis looks at it and lets his fingers stroke the side, sighing, “this room brings back memories,” he keeps his eyes fixed at the desk.

“Is this always where you punish people?” Harry blurts out, not thinking before he speaks.

Louis diverts his eyes from the desk to Harry, “not always, but mostly, yes,” he pauses, “it's my favorite room in the house.”

Harry gulps, he didn't expect Louis to say that, and he feels a bit uneasy knowing that information. They are in a dangerous territory now. Dangerous for Harry.

“Is it your favorite because you hurt people in here?” He just has to ask, he would always wonder if he didn't.

Louis looks away from Harry and back at the desk, “yes, that is a big part of why it's my favorite room.”

Louis has always been honest with him, but he also kept things to himself and shut Harry out, so Louis being honest about this was something that was unexpected.

“Why do you enjoy it?” Harry asks.

The last time Harry asked that question Louis didn't answer him, and when Harry later made assumptions about it Louis looked so angry and like he wanted to severely hurt Harry for asking.

This time Louis looked more relaxed, he holds out a hand, “come here,” he says, gesturing for Harry to come closer.

With hesitant steps Harry walks up to Louis. Louis' hand is at his back, and he makes Harry move so he is facing the desk with Louis behind him. Harry's breathing picks up and his heart is pounding out of his chest, a feeling of fear spreading through his body as he sees the desk in front of him and feels Louis behind him.

Louis strokes his hands down Harry's arms as he says in a low raspy voice, “It's like a craving I have, a hunger, and when it grows I need to satisfy it,” he takes a deep breath, “and it feels so extremely good when I get that satisfaction, beyond anything I've ever felt.”

Harry shivers at Louis' words and his touch, “are you going to hurt me?”.

Louis' hands moves over Harry's back before they come to rest at his hips, “no,” he sighs, “I'm not going to now.”

Harry needs to know what Louis means, if it's just in this moment he won't hurt him or if he means in the future as well, “what about in the future?” he asks.

Louis' hands take a firmer grip on Harry's hips, “I can't promise you that I won't hurt you in the future,” he moves closer, so his chest is against Harry's back, “it's hard to stop when I feel the craving,” he grinds his hips into Harry's ass. Harry's eyes widen as he feel Louis against him, the firm grip Louis has on his hips and Louis' cock hardening as he grinds into Harry a few times.

Harry was not ready for that, not ready to be with Louis like that. And being in the room, feeling Louis holding him almost like Louis did when he was hurting him, that was something that sends a wave of panic through Harry. He feels himself start to shake, involuntarily he lets out a small yelp as Louis makes him turn.

Louis' eyes are hooded and his lips parted, he licks over his top lip as he takes Harry's hand to guide him over to a chair, sitting down, making Harry straddle his thighs.

Louis leans back, his hands moving to undo the buttons on his shirt, “take of your shirt and jeans,” he says as he gets to the last button and moves his hands to undo his belt.

Harry does not dare to do anything other than comply, he stands up briefly to remove his clothes, sitting down on Louis' thighs again, only wearing red lacy panties.

Louis groans as Harry straddles his thighs, “I never had a thing for panties before. But when I found out that your underwear wardrobe consisted of almost only panties, fuck, that drove me wild,” he lets his fingers run over the lace.

Louis has his fly open, one hand down his pants, palming himself. Harry just sits there, frozen, watching as Louis gets his cock out of his boxers and starts stoking it. His other hand is at Harry's hip, fingers stoking over the lace on his panties.

Louis throws his head back, a silent moan at his lips, “you were so good, saving yourself,” he groans,“then giving yourself to me, letting me be the first and only one to have you like that,” Louis moves his free hand to stoke down Harry's chest, “fuck, Harry,” he stokes himself faster, hand moving up to Harry's throat. Louis was close, breathing getting more ragged and strokes on his cock more erratic. His hand taking a grip of Harry's throat, not as firm as he used to be, now his hand was just gently holding one side of Harry's neck, his thumb stroking over Harry's Adams apple, and Louis' came with a moan, hot streaks of come spilling from his cock.

 

...

 

Harry first notice it when he is back in his room, he is hard, cock straining against his jeans. A wave of embarrassment and frustration courses through Harry at his body betrayal.

Being in the same room as Louis does still on occasions make him a bit nervous, and in the situation they were just in Harry was scared the whole time. Scared that Louis' touches would become harder, that he would make Harry do something he wasn't ready for. So now feeling his hard cock makes Harry feel sick, sick at how his body can react like that to a situation that he was so scared in.

The problem is that it feels good, it feels good as he removes his jeans and panties, letting his cock free. He lays down on the bed, feeling his hard cock against his stomach. Before he even stops to think he has his hand wrapped around himself, gently stroking.

He stokes harder, wanting it to be over, just craving the release. He hasn't had that in a long time, and maybe he will feel better after he comes, maybe it will make the frustration he is feeling like a ball in his chest go away.

He is almost there, he is right on the edge. He stokes faster, strangled whimpers leaving his mouth as he feels it approaching. The frustration in his chest grows as he keeps stroking. He is so close, but he just can't get the release he craves, it's like his body won't let him. He is just on the edge, so close, but it feels so far away.

Louis coming to the front of his mind, Louis' rule that Harry has to ask for permission to come, even permission to touch himself.

Harry's hand is off his cock immediately after that thought entered his mind and he groans in frustration.

 


End file.
